The Shadow, The Seer and The Second Fight
by TheEntertainer26
Summary: FINISHED! IF new to this story, please feel free to skip the opening chapters - they aren't that good...The END: Who will survive? What will happen to Harry's body? What is wrong with Ginny? What happened when the triplets aged? Please review...
1. The Second Beginning

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Voldemort may have been defeated, but there remained those whom carried on his values of keeping magic within pure-blooded families and Muggle-baiting. There remained a group of loyal followers, who vowed to carry on Voldemort's noble work and rid the magic community of their hero – Harry James Potter. After defeating Voldemort, he had started training to become an auror, along with Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, but they, naïve as they were, never believed that Death Eaters would want retribution for the death of their Dark Lord…

A year of tough auror training had been tough, but definitely worth while, and it had finally come to an end with the arrival of summer; aurors were given a holiday in Summer, providing they used the time to study the hundreds of new spells they were expected to know. The trio had been living in Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Weasleys and Grangers, and with help from an army of Hogwarts House Elves, it had changed beyond recognition. The front was now painted a soft golden colour, with the initials DA and OP (standing for Dumbledore's Army and The Order of the Phoenix) had been painted just above the door in animated purple letters. From the outside, by looking through the windows, it could be seen that the inside was modern and extremely spacious, with several rooms dedicated to libraries housing vast numbers of ancient spell books.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had been practising what in their opinion was the hardest yet most exciting spell in the world – The Apparatus White spell, where they would be able to move at a very high speed appearing to all others as a white blur, almost like a patronus. Currently, they were actually racing patronuses to see if they were faster, but this was to no avail.

After several hours of practise in Grimmauld Place's new garden, Harry noticed the sky was growing darker – this was unusual considering it had so far been a blistering summer day and was just past noon. He dismissed this and followed Ron and Hermione inside, joining them for a feast Mrs Weasley had cooked in honour of Kingsly being named the permanent Minister of Magic. The remaining members of the order had gathered and whilst there was a general ambience of celebration and happiness, Harry noticed a somewhat ominous feeling in the room.

"Why is it getting so misty in here – Ron, Hermione, where are you?" he shouted growing anxious, as a silvery mist engulfed him. His last vision of the party had looked like no one else had noticed this mist, but he was entirely sure it was real. Before he knew what was happening, he saw a long mask, a mask he had seen many times in nightmares, a mask that had haunted his childhood – it was the mask of a Death Eater. The Death Eater stuck out his wand and said, "Imperio," in a very low voice, and Harry suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Harry, you've been unconscious for three days!" exclaimed Ron as Harry slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly had the urge to hit Ron in the face, but fought this strange urge. He was unsure of what had happened – he remembered seeing the celebration, but from there on, he could only remember a shimmering white light, and hearing a voice muttering something, but what?

"Mum's been going spare! She thought it was her food that made you ill!" said Ron quietly whilst giggling, reaching out to help Harry out of bed. Harry took his hand, and as he did, an immense pain seared through his scar, and he yelled out in pain, brandishing his wand at a pale-looking Ron.

"Stand back or I'll kill you," said Harry in a voice that was definitely not his own. Ron scrambled out of the room, not looking back. Harry, on the otherhand, had immediately forgotten about his outburst, not even aware that Ron had gone out of the room.

"Petrificus Totalis!" shouted Hermione, bursting into the room and petrifying Harry. She put her foot on his chest (for he had fallen onto the floor) and said "What have you done with Harry, you malicious bag of unworthy scum!" For Hermione, this was a major insult, so Harry knew he had done something hugely wrong. He could also see Ron in the corner of the room, clearly shaken by something.

'You can fight this easily, Harry, get out of this spell and punish her for doing it' Harry was thinking, although the only was he could describe this thought was as a voice in his head. He managed to break the Petrificus Totalis spell though, and shouted "Why'd you do that?" at Hermione, who looked furious.

"You nearly cursed Ron!" said Hermione is awe that he couldn't remember this.

"Stop lying! Why would I do that?" said Harry calmly, approaching Ron automatically, as instructed by the voice in his head. "If I wanted to curse Ron, I would have done this; Bombardo Maximo!" he shouted, firing two spells either side of Ron, causing the surrounding wall to explode into debris. Ron shouted out in surprise, and instinctively disarmed Harry. However, his spell failed, and Harry disappeared in a white blur, leaving Ron and Hermione to stare at where he had been.

"Something's not right," said Hermione, stroking her chin in thought.

"Evidently," replied Ron sarcastically, in a voice that would have matched Snape's perfectly. They then left the room to try and discover where Harry had gone.

They found him quickly sitting at the table, talking to Hermione's parents, whom had both become squibs in an attempt to learn some magic. They had been quite successful, and could now transfigure just about anything.

"Get away from my parents, Harry," said Hermione angrily, gritting her teeth and aiming her wand at Harry.

"Why? What have I done to deserve this," said Harry, who was genuinely clueless. Hermione could see Harry was totally oblivious, and sat down opposite him at the table. Ron joined her, as did the rest of the Weasleys eventually.

"I don't think he is aware of what he has done, but if he does it again, we must tell someone," whispered Hermione to Ron. They then had an enjoyable meal, in which Harry was completely normal. However, at the end, Percy handed Harry a goblet and when their Skin made contact, a sharp pain soared through Harry's scar as it had done previously. Everyone was aware he may not feel completely right due to being unconscious for three days, but they hadn't expected this.

Harry stood up rigidly and flicked his wand, whilst muttering to himself under his breath. All the knives on the table rose into the air, with everyone watching them in silent fear. The knives hung suspended in the air for several seconds, the sunlight reflecting off them, and suddenly, with a shout from Harry in a monstrous voice, the showered down on the unfortunate people sitting around the scarred table.


	2. Departing This World

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The knives were taking seemingly ages to fall. Harry was completely confused by this, and the others had sat up and where looking at their knives in awe – they were floating eerily.

"Evanesco!" said a voice from the doorway of the room, very calmly. Everyone turned to see a mysterious woman standing just behind Arthur; she had bubble gum pink hair and wore clothes of more colours than had been discovered. As she started to walk around the room, she put her black wand into a mysterious wand case, and her hair changed colour to blond. She seemed to be emitting a mysterious aura of beauty, power and intellect, but the people nearest to her looked slightly fearful.

"Everyone," said Percy, who was grinning widely, "This is my fiancée, Amelia Eliza Cordero, a relative of Tonks whom happens to also be a Metamorphagus." Everyone had known Percy was engaged, but this was the first time they had met Amelia. She went up to Percy and kissed him gently on the lips, causing him to blush deeply.

"Erm, nice to meet you!" said Mrs Weasley breaking the uncomfortable silence during which Amelia had sat down and changed the colour of her hair to red, matching the Weasleys. She, however, had been staring intently at Harry, with her hand resting on her velvet wand case.

"Who are you?" Amelia said to Harry, her nose wrinkling and changing shape. Everyone looked at her strangely when she said this, thinking the answer was painfully obvious.

"Alistair Nair..." said Harry suddenly, his eyes changing from green to a piercing grey colour and his voice much deeper than usual. "How dare you reveal my identidy!" growled Harry menacingly, standing up and limping towards Amelia, who was not flinching at all despite Harry pointing his wand at her.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly. "He's been imperuised! That is why he attacked you earlier, Ron!" At this, Mrs Weasley looked shocked, as she didn't know that had happened.

"Finite Incantatum!" said Amelia lazily, and Harry crumpled onto the floor, unconscious once more. "He should be left now, however, he is at danger – I have foreseen that this is likely to repeat itself, and next time, there will be more dire consequences," she said, in a very serious tone. Everyone looked extremely fearful at these words, and Harry began to stir, steadily standing up.

"What happened?" he said wearily, rubbing his head.

"Nothing, dear," said Mrs Weasley, rushing towards him and guiding him to a seat in the living room. At this point, Amelia was staring at nothing in particular, undisturbed, however, by everything else. "We'll explain later."

"I must be going," said Amelia suddenly, coming out of her trance-like state. "I have foreseen an accident involving a dear friend, and whilst I must not directly interfere, I can conform to her what to do…" with that, she transformed into a strange cat which looked like a miniature tiger, but also had wings, and she flew out of the narrow window into the distant darkening sky.

"Wow! That's very advanced magic…" said Hermione quietly.

"She's not exactly an ordinary witch though, is she? What if she's dangerous?" said Ron in a highly inquisitive voice.

"I'm marrying her, Ronald, you twit!" said Percy, his mouth stretching into a wide smile.

Meanwhile, Harry had remained seated in the living room, but was staring at the adjacent wall, seemingly scanning it for something. Hermione and Ron walked into the room to find him doing this, but they could not get his attention.

"Come on, mate, wake up!" shouted Ron in Harry's ear, but to no avail. Suddenly, Harry began chanting a mysterious spell, and the temperature in the room plummeted. However, after this, he stopped, and awoke back to his normal self.

"Where's Amelia gone?" he asked tentatively. Ron and Hermione had been slightly scared when he had started chanting the spell, but they were now sure Harry was fine.

"She left – you have been, erm, asleep," said Hermione, calming Harry.

"Why is it so cold?"

"Don't you remember? You made it like this…" said Hermione, her voice trailing off as she realised Harry might still have been under the imperius curse.

"Don't be absurd, Hermione, there isn't a spell that could do such a thing," said Percy, lighting the fireplace. When the flames started to spread though, there was a terrible shriek, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"What was that?" shouted Mr Weasley from the kitchen. No one answered him though. Percy slowly crept towards the fireplace, in which the flames had turned black, and as he did, the logs within it let out a long hiss. However, he continued to approach it. As he was about to touch the mantelpiece above it, Harry roared out due to an immense pain shooting through his scar.

"What are you doing Harry? You are being quite ridiculous," began Percy, turning to face Harry. As he did, the black flames expanded and rose, a shiny object appearing within them.

"Get back Perce!" shouted Ron, drawing his wand. Hermione did the same, attempting to douse the fire with water from the tip of her wand. Ron's warning had caused Percy to spin around and look at the pillar of fire.

"Crucio!" shouted a monstrous voice from within it, causing a silver mask to become temporarily visible. Hermione and Ron gasped at this mask as Percy writhed on the floor, being tortured.

"Stupefy!" cried Hermione and Ron in unison, however, the pillar of fire deflected this spell, causing it to hit an unprotected Harry who had been getting up to join in defeating this monster.

"Expeliarmus!" cried the monstrous voice, and Hermione and Ron's wands were thrown into the air. "Expecto Patronius!" cried the voice again, this time sending an immense blackened creature from the fire, apparently using a new spell to create an evil patronus.

Hermione and Ron had got their wands back, and instinctively sent out their own silvery patronuses to battle the dark creature.

"It's a dementor patronus!" said Hermione to Ron in a horrified voice, her eyes following it as it slashed through her otter patronus. "Get Percy and Harry out of here quickly Ron!"

"Levicorpus!" said Ron immediately, making the unconscious Harry and Percy rise into the air and drift out of the room to the kitchen, where everyone else remained, apparently unaware of the battle being waged.

"You cannot win, the darkness shall conquer all and all opposing it will be killed," growled the pillar, which then shouted "Finite Incantatum!" causing the black fire to disappear as well as his dementor patronus, whom had "Kissed" Ron and Hermione's patronuses, sucking out their magical essence and causing them to fade away.

"Ron! Look!" shrieked Hermione as she saw the figure that had been consumed by the fire. He appeared to be wearing a long black cloak, billowing behind him despite there being no wind. He was wearing a silver mask that was worn by all death eaters, and he lifted his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, which he then touched with to tip of his wand, causing it to glow a ghostly green colour.

"I summon my comrades to witness the end of the destroyers of Horcruxes, so that this battle may be won by the rightful side!" shouted the death eater, as a mysterious black dust appeared, zooming around the edge of the room and in places materialising into other death eaters. Hermione and Ron were surrounded.

"Leave us alone!" cried Hermione desperately, but this had no effect on the death Eaters.

"Hermione, shut up! We have to do something!" whispered Ron into a terrified Hermione's ear. She looked up defiantly upon hearing these words.

"One…two…three. Now Ron!" she shouted, causing the death eaters to jump and look at her with mild disinterest.

"Avada Kedava!" screamed Ron and Hermione repeatedly, not aiming carefully and only striking four of the twenty death eaters in the room.

"Enough, you idiotic mud-blood!" said the biggest death eater who had stepped forward. "You really think your petty spells will work on us. How amusing!" As this was said, several of the death eaters around the room started laughing loudly.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione, watching the man who had just spoken to her. He gave no answer, but paced slowly around the room, touching each of the dead death eaters on the forehead.

"Death is the last enemy that shall be conquered – remember that?" he said, reminding Hermione of this phrase which she had last seen inscribed on the grave on Lily and James Potter in Godric Hollow. "Well, it seems that we have conquered that enemy, and are truly invincible!" he shouted, raising his arms into the air. "Nos victum nex!" he shouted, his deep voice echoing around the crowded room. When the echoes ended, the dead death eaters awoke, grunting as they stood up. "You see, they aren't Inferi, they are alive, a state which I'm afraid to say that you and your families won't be in for much longer." As he said this, his death eater mask twisted into a malicious smile, causing Hermione to start shaking wildly with nerves and anger.

"Now you must embrace death, although I am sure you will soon welcome it…" he said, laughing. After several seconds, every death eater in the room shouted "Crucio!" and every curse hit Hermione and Ron.

"You may stop now!" said the leader, making Hermione and Ron stop writhing on the floor in pain. "Look how pathetic they are – the mud blood and the traitor! It makes me sick!" he roared, spitting on Ron and Hermione who were laying motionless on the floor. At this point, some people had come from the kitchen to the living room to see what the disturbance was, but due to a death eater's charm, the room appeared completely normal, with no one in it.

"Avada Kedava!" cried the leader, his wand pointing at the unprotected Ron and Hermione…


	3. Amelia's Helping Vision

Chapter 3 is co-written by VampirePrincessElvira :P

**Chapter 3**

The Death Eaters were circling the helpless two like vultures. Ron and Hermione clutched onto each other in their last moments. They had already fired some killing curses, but these had missed on purpose, scaring them.

"Muffliato!" said Hermione. Ron smiled at this sweet gesture – their final moments would be private.

"Ron…" Hermione whimpered, then silently began to cry. Ron stroked her hair and held her close.

"Shh…" he whispered, "Even if this is our time, we must stay strong for Harry. For Mum, for Dad, for everyone…"

"I don't want to die, Ron," sobbed Hermione, "I want to live! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, hunting the wicked to the ends of the earth!" These words struck a chord in Ron. His heart sped up; his palms began to sweat.

"Hermione," he said, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, curious at the determined tone in his voice, "Will you marry me?" Ron whispered. Hermione hesitated. Then she said "…Yes" The Death Eaters were bored – their victims were no longer interesting.

"Let's finish them off," growled the leader. Ron and Hermione kissed each other lovingly while the Death Eaters around them chanted the killing curse. A single tear gently trickled down Hermione's pale face.

The spells were fired. Ron and Hermione clung at each other in a loving embrace for the last moments of their lives. The spells struck Ron and Hermione and threw them against the wall, killing them instantly. The feel to the floor with the dull thuds, still locked in their iron embrace and their hands entwined. The Death Eaters apparated immediately, breaking the charm on the room sealing it off from all other people. Everybody gasped – the sounds of the Death Eaters apparating had drawn everyone to the room - stunned into silence at the sight of the two motionless bodies of Ron and Hermione. Mrs Weasley screamed, breaking the silence and, all and once, everybody started yelling in angry voices. Harry's stomach turned as he remembered seeing Mrs Weasley battling a Boggart in this house just before the start of his fifth year, and the form the Boggart had taken was various people Mrs Weasley loved dead, and her fear had now been confirmed.

"What's going on?!"

"Who did this?!"

"Ron? Sweetie? Wake up!"

"…Are they dead?"

Harry just stood there in silence. His feelings clawed at his brain – why couldn't he let them out? His two best friends were lying dead on the floor not ten yards away and all he could do was stare?

"Tragic, right?" Everybody turned at the sound of the mysterious voice. It was Amelia again – this time with hair the colour of plums and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black skirt with a spider web veil on it, a black T-shirt and long billowing purple robes. Percy ran over and laid his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back and kissed his head before saying "Looks like I'm just a bit too late."

"Too late?!" Mrs Weasley exploded, "Too damn right you are! I've just lost my youngest son and you're complaining of _punctuality?! _How _dare_ you say that! Get out!"

"Mum! Calm down!" said George, putting his arm around his mother's shoulders, "I'm sorry for her outburst," he said, addressing Amelia but not quite looking at her.

"It's alright. She has a right to be upset, of course," said Amelia, whipping out her wand, "But I suppose we can do something I really hoped we didn't have to."

"Meaning what?" asked Percy.

"Well, I was on my way back anyhow, when I suddenly got a vision. It was like I was watching a TV of what was currently happening to Ron and Hermione. They were fighting Death Eaters in this very room, and successfully killed four. The leader used a spell – evil, no doubt – to resurrect them. However, there were 20 Death Eaters and even for the most gifted of aurors, that is a certain death situation. If I'd got here in time, we could stick to good magic, helping them. However, Ron and Hermione are vital to this battle and it is necessary."

"What are you _on_ about?" queried George. Amelia raised an eyebrow and said in a sharp voice, "If you'd let me _finish_, dearest brother-in-law-to-be, I could explain,"

George blushed profusely, "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Anyway," Amelia continued, "While I was having this vision, I managed to hear the spell he used. It was 'Nos Victum Nex'" she finished.

Minutes later, Amelia had separated Ron and Hermione and was laying them down on the floor. "Seeing as I do not dabble in the dark arts," she explained, "I don't know if this will work. So don't get your hopes up."

She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. She raised her arms and channelled all her power into this vital act. Her eyes snapped open. They were pure purple and crackling with acid green electricity. A sudden wind swept through the room and lifted Amelia into the air. She twirled around like a demon ballerina and bellowed "Nos…Victum…Nex…" Her wand shot the green electricity into the bodies of Hermione and Ron. Mrs Weasley whimpered and buried her head in her husband's shoulder. And suddenly, it was over. Amelia was back on the ground, dusting off her robes and putting her wand away. Her eyes were back to normal, and Ron and Hermione were still motionless. They waited.

"It didn't work! You -" began Mrs Weasley, but never finished. Ron was sitting up bewildered, and saying to Hermione "Didn't we just die?"

"Congratulations, I hope you will stay together as long as your natural lives should permit…" said Amelia, looking at Ron Hermione. They smiled back at her, knowing how she had brought them back to life.

"What're you going on about, dear?" said Mrs Weasley, who was hugging Ron and Hermione tightly, as if to make sure no one would kill them. However, Amelia didn't respond to this question, but smiled one last time and transformed into a metallic purple dust, shimmering as it floated out of the window. "What on earth was she talking about?" she asked Ron and Hermione, who were now standing up, brushing debris off their robes.

"Um…" began Ron, blushing deeply. Hermione was looking at him endearingly, and harry, in the background, already knew what they were going to announce. He couldn't be more pleased for them.

"They're getting married!" said Harry quietly, stepping out of his dark corner, looking somewhat menacing. At this, Mrs Weasley Squealed loudly, and hugged Hermione very tightly. Everyone else in the room also looked equally as happy; Percy shook Ron and Hermione's hands, George let of a Weasley Wizard Wheeze's firework and Ginny hugged Harry tightly, smiling at him.

Harry, however, wasn't feeling elated anymore – he noticed a dark black shape lurking in the corner where he had been standing, and although he desperately wanted to show he was pleased for his best friends, he simply couldn't. Before he could say anything to Ginny, the black shape swiftly moved, gliding smoothly through him and then disappearing. Harry was aware now that he was no longer in control of his body once more, for he had been possessed by the Death Eater's leader's Dementor patronus, whom had been lurking in the corner, hoping to thrive and gain power from other people's misery at the deaths of Ron and Hermione.

Harry walked rigidly up to Hermione and Ron, and in a monotonous voice said "I couldn't be happier for you, may your lives together be depressing and painfully short."

"What?! Oh! Funny joke Harry!" said Ron, but he was not sure if Harry had been joking. Everyone else in the room was now looking at Harry, as he raised his wand and made himself float eerily in the air.

"Your lives together _**will**_ be _depressing_ and _short_…" he said, in a voice that made everyone shiver, feeling as if it was freezing in the well-heated room…


	4. The Inevitable

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Harry had repeated "May your lives together be depressing and short," Hermione had stunned him. Unusually, Harry was writhing on the floor whilst being stunned instead of perfectly still.

"Ron! What did Amelia use again to stop Harry being possessed?" shouted Hermione anxiously, her hand shaking wildly, causing red sparks to issue out of the end of her wand.

"Finite Incantatum!" said Percy proudly, stepping forwards from the doorway in which he had been standing. As the translucent beam from this spell touch Harry, he laid perfectly still, his eyes clouding over as they stared unwillingly at the musty ceiling.

"Levicorpus!" said Ron, causing Harry's body to drift towards the ceiling and to his room, where Ron lowered him onto his bed. Hermione had followed them cautiously, looking at Harry as though he might kill either of them at any time. As Harry was being lowered into his bed, the stunning spell began to wear off, and he slowly sat up, occasionally coughing up little black wisps of smoke.

"Colloportus!" said Hermione, causing the door to the bedroom to seal itself. "Harry, do you remember what happened?"

"There was a dementor…" said Harry quietly. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of horror when they realised that this was probably the patronus dementor, belonging to the Death Eater leader.

"You should get some sleep, mate," said Ron, heading for the door. Although she desperately wanted to ask Harry why he didn't attack the dementor, she followed Ron, opening to door using 'Alohomora' and gently shutting it behind her.

Harry, meanwhile, was left lying on his uncomfortable bed, wandering what had happened. He came to the correct conclusion that the dementor had possessed him, taking control of his body. He began to grow worried when he thought about this; this must have happened last time he had no memory of what he was doing, and it would probably happen again.

After several painful hours of worry, Harry drifted to sleep, his last sight being of his darkened room, although he could have sworn he saw Amelia leaning over him, taking his hand. Unfortunately, the dreams, which had plagues Harry's school years, were to repeat themselves.

He was standing at the beginning of a long stretch of surreal, perfect grass, with foreboding trees blocking channelling the sunlight onto certain abnormal patches of grass, which for some reason seemed to glisten different colours. The path of grass was little more than three metres thick, and Harry was reminded of his final triwizard tournament task; the maze which had proved fatal for Cedric Diggory. The path ahead had many sharp corners, and Harry could only see up to the first corner, giving him the distinct expression that something or someone was waiting for him. Naturally, he drew his wand, nervously inching towards the corner. He was now getting too anxious to go around the corner, and wished he could simply wake up.

"Expulso!" he shouted, his voice mysteriously echoing and growing louder. This spell hit the trees surrounding the land behind the sharp turn, causing them to explode violently. Harry immediately regretted using this spell, however, as he was unable to see anywhere due to all of the smoke produced.

After several tense moments, the smoke cleared, and Harry roared in fright at what he saw standing in the distance. There appeared to be an extremely tall death eater, standing perfectly still as though petrified. I was looking straight at him, making eye contact. Harry was now scared witless by how surreal the scene was; there was now a faint purple mist hanging in the air over the green grass, and the trees behind the death eater was remaining ominously still due to the fact there was absolutely no wind. Against every fibre of his being, Harry edged towards the death eater and as it didn't react, he reached out with his pale, shivering hand and touched the silver mask upon the face of the dark servant.

"Crucio!" the death eater cried, making Harry jump when it reacted so suddenly. Harry had been hit by the most powerful cruciatus curse he had ever felt, and could feel his senses numbing rapidly. Soon, he would not be able to move at all. He had to react, but he felt like his body could no longer respond to anything. For some reason, the death eater stopped, his sliver mask laughing nastily at Harry, making him shudder.

"Duro!" said Harry promptly, turning the death eater into stone. He had reacted automatically to the death eater leaving himself open to any kind of attack – something he had been taught to do in Auror training. He knew this death eater, however, must only be a warm up for whatever else he might encounter in this surreal world. He continued walking, turning occasionally to see the stone death eater looking at him, somehow turning despite his obvious handicap. This spooked Harry, so he began running around the next corner until it was out of sight. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was running, and predictably ran into a person, tumbling to the ground before seeing their face.

"Well, well, well!" said the voice, heavy with contempt. Harry instantly recognised the melancholy manner of it as belonging to someone he had never dreamt would burden him since two years ago. "Welcome to my world! Please, don't be scared – this ought to get you up; Avada Kedava!" With this, two jets of green light hit the ground either side of Harry. He immediately jumped up, and stared his obstacle in the face. Nothing had changed in his appearance; his nose appeared to be two jagged gashed disfiguring his horribly ugly face, and his eyes appeared red and slit-like. His mouth was stretched in an ironic smile, displaying bloody teeth. The temperature of the air according to Harry suddenly plummeted.

"Get away from me!" shouted Harry, scrambling frantically backwards, but he seemed to not be getting anywhere.

"Stupid child! Of course, you are no longer a child, but that is what you are to me," said Harry's enemy for life, reaching out with his wand. He touched Harry's scar with is, pulling a white string out – a memory, as Harry had ofter seen people put in the pensive.

"How are you here?" said Harry angrily, holding out his wand in case he was to be suddenly attacked.

"I now have more to gain from life, you see, child. Whilst your world has been in peace, mine has been in turmoil, and attacking the innocent and unprepared would almost certainly mean a victory for me. However, I must ask of something…"

"What – you'll get nothing from me!" said Harry defiantly.

"Oh yes I will. You see, child, you must face what was always going to happen, that I, Lord Voldemort, shall return!"


	5. The Missing Prophecy

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry awoke suddenly as Voldemort announced his inevitable return, and his wand was in his hand. After several frantic moments, taking in all he had just experienced, he dismissed it as simply a dream, resolving not to tell anyone else about it. However, the pain he had felt in it was very real…

"Had a nice sleep?" inquired Ron, walking into the room and making Harry jump.

"Absolutely wonderful!" lied Harry, grinning unrealistically. He jumped out of his greying bed and rapidly threw on some fresh robes. He then followed Ron out of the room to find Hermione, who turned out to be in the shaded garden feverishly attempting to remember spells in the unbearable summer heat.

"Harry!" she said happily, standing up to hug him. "Ronald Billius Weasley! It's time to duel!" she added excitedly – all Aurors had to practice dueling in preparation for a big competition, which would happen in October in Diagon Alley.

"I'll duel you, Hermione," said Harry quietly and suddenly – he hadn't practiced his spells much and knew he wouldn't have a chance against Hermione, but he couldn't help challenging her for some reason.

"OK then!" said Hermione in a shocked voice – she too knew about Harry's lack of practice. "We'd better bow to each other then!" and at this, she sank into a low bow. Harry copied her, looking up at her trying to guess her first spell.

"Onbscuro!" shouted Hermione suddenly as she came up from her bow. Harry was blinded, unable to see anything.

"Expeliarmus!" he cried several times in a desperate attempt to hit Hermione. None of the spells, however, found their target. Harry suddenly spun round to face Hermione, and pointed his wand at her head despite not being able to see. "Sectumsempra!" said Harry in a monstrous voice, his voice somewhat magnified. If this spell hit Hermione, she would sustain a fatal wound.

"Protego Horribilus!" shouted Hermione just before the spell hit, causing it to reflect and hit a tree. Upon impact, the tree exploded showering Ron, Hermione and Harry with bark due to how powerful this spell was.

"Tarantallegra!" said Hermione, causing Harry's feet to start jerking uncontrollably, causing him to fall over several times despite his feet continuing tom move at the same time. Ron stifled a giggle at seeing this. Harry, however, was no longer blind and his face was reddening, as it became more and more furious.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Harry quickly, roughly aiming his wand at a different but taller tree in the garden. He managed to break Hermione's leg-lock curse and waved his wand at her. The tree promptly followed his wand movement and struck Hermione making her fly into the air.

"Levicorpus!" shouted Ron just as Hermione's body was about to hit the ground. He then said, "Liberacorpus," and Hermione's unconscious form gently drifted to the bark-laden floor. Ron then muttered "Renervate!" and Hermione immediately woke up.

"Harry, that was amazing!" she said excitedly, standing up. "How'd you get so good?!"

"I have no idea," said Harry darkly.

"Yes you do!" said a voice from behind Ron. He stepped aside to reveal Amelia, wearing shocking black robes laden with artificial luminous spider webs, making her hair go dishwater blond. "Hello! Nice to see you all again, looking so healthy!" The last time she had seen Hermione and Ron had been when she had brought them back to life. "I was invited here to dinner, but by a happy coincidence, I arrived four hours early," she said, starting to walk into the house.

"Scourgify!" said Harry, cleaning the garden up, ridding it of all the tree bark and leaves. "You two battle – I need to ask Amelia something." He had just realised Amelia might be able to interpret his disturbing dream. He ran into the house after her without waiting for a reply from Ron and Hermione, who, by the sound of it, had already started duelling.

"Amelia!" shouted Harry, tapping her on the shoulder. To his surprise, her hair turned cobalt blue and her face changed form completely. She turned around to face him with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Your dream, you are not seeing the future Harry," she said in a completely indistinguishable voice – it was a light, dreamy voice but also deep and intellectual. "Touch my ring and I will experience your vision." Harry did as she said, taking her delicate hand and pressing her scarlet ring gently. Almost immediately, Amelia sat down in a trance-like state, and Harry realised she must be experiencing his dream through his eyes.

For several minutes, she remained perfectly still, seemingly undisturbed by anything, but suddenly, she let out an agonising yell – she must be experiencing the Death Eater's cruciatus curse, Harry thought. Her wand then let out dozens of tiny red sparks, igniting her robes. Harry panicked for a second, but the put it out with "Auguamenti!"

After a tense hour of sitting by Amelia watching her reactions to what he had gone through, her eyes opened. However, Harry noticed they weren't her normal muddy brown inviting eyes, but narrow slits with clearly visible pupils.

"Hello Harry. Well, well, well, you foolish child, you can't escape me, I'm back and you simply mustn't deny it because I'll tell you this dear boy; if you aren't prepared, everyone you love will perish!" Although this voice was coming out of Amelia's mouth, Harry knew it belonged to Voldemort, who then let out a spine-chilling laugh. Amelia then started shaking violently, but after several seconds, she awoke as her normal (or in Harry's opinion, abnormal) self.

"That wasn't a dream Harry," she said, breathing heavily and uneasily. Harry noted the considerable panic in her usually tranquil voice. "It was very much real – He Who Must Not Be Named has created his own realm somehow, and is more powerful than ever."

"Surely he can't get out of it? And so what if he does? We'll defeat him!" said Harry defiantly.

"No, for you see Harry, a second prophecy exists, denoting that He Who Shall Not Be Named could return, and if he does, he will have power unknown to any wizard. He will be ruthless."

"We'll put up a fight!"

"Harry, I have foreseen that you can't…"


	6. Voldemort's World Revistited

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry and Amelia had alerted everyone to Voldemort's return. They had gathered all residents of Grimmauld Place in the dingy kitchen and broke the news there. The look on everyone's faces was predictable – they looked shocked, sick and Mrs Weasley actually fainted.

"How did you find this out?" said Hermione quietly from behind her parents. Amelia then launched into an explanation about what Harry had seen in his dream.

"Dark Magic that no man has ever known…" said Kingsley quietly – he had been invited to dinner on this night despite having the crushing workload that came with being Minister of Magic. "To create his own world and to transport Harry there, he must have found some kind of ancient magic – it's impossible to be that powerful!" There was a general murmur of agreement in the room, during which no one looked up. "Anyway, What do you think we should do, Harry?"

Harry was slightly taken aback by being asked this, afterall, when faced with certain defeat, what could he do? "Firstly, you should protect every magical dwelling in the country," Harry began nervously. "And then call together as many witches and wizards as you can the ministry and teach them certain spells that will be effective against the Death Eaters." He wasn't sure if this would be sensible, but this was the only idea he had.

"That's a good idea!" exclaimed Mr Weasley, whom before hearing the bad news had been taking apart a Muggle plug. "I'll get my department to help, Kingsley!" he said enthusiastically. He had recently been promoted to Head of Illegal Magical Incidents, and had about fifty people working under his control.

"I better go – alert the ministry," said Kingsley in his deep voice, and with that, he turned into a white blur and disappeared.

"I'd better get started on dinner then," said Mrs Weasley, regaining consciousness. She said this very cheerfully, obviously trying to lighten the dark mood in the gloomy room.

"Ron, Hermione, follow me, I have something to show you," whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione. He led them upstairs into his room, which was now bathed in reddish sunlight from the setting sun. "I am going to show you Voldemort's world. Don't speak-" he said to Hermione as she tried to retaliate. "Be prepared; I don't know who will be there this time, but we need to be careful. And remember – if you have to, attack to kill…" Harry realized how dramatic this last pert sounded, but knew it was necessary if they wanted to defeat Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters.

"We need to connect hands with each other, and hold your wands," Harry said, trying to think why he was doping this – he would be amazed if this actually worked. "Now, let's go!" and with that, he pressed the tip of his wand to his scar and the ground lurched beneath their feet. It was like apparating, except they could feel and see absolutely nothing, until they landed in the surreal green world in which Voldemort had created.

"Weird," said Ron. "You'd think Voldemort would have made a miserable barren world, but this is covered in grass!" He sniggered after saying this, but promptly shut up when Hermione punched him in the stomach, a signal to him to be quiet.

"Last time, there was a Death Eater round this corner, so keep quiet!" Harry whispered. He then started walking but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Look! There's a pathway through the trees!" said Hermione quietly, gesturing an opening in the perfectly still trees.

"Great! We'll take that route!" said Harry – at least in the trees, they would be nearly invisible to anyone on the main path. The three of them then crept through the opening onto a dirt path, where the thick trees let in minuscule amounts of harsh sunlight. Harry could see the path through the tree trunks, but couldn't see anything at the minute.

They started to walk and eventually turned a corner. Here, they heard a high pitched sound – dark, mysterious birds in the sky. There were three red flashes and the birds started to grow in size. They stopped once they were quadruple their normal size. Harry, Hermione and Ron then heard a muffled shout and saw a yellow beam of lights hit the birds, and the started to dive.

"They're heading straight for us!" shouted Ron, panicking. Just as the enormous bird's steely talons were about to rip into them, Hermione stunned them and they crashed to the ground.

"Someone knows we're here. They sent the birds to attack," said Hermione, exchanging dark looks with Harry.

"We should keep going to see who – they didn't sound that far away-"

"Shhh!" said Ron loudly. "There are voices! Listen!" Sure enough, they could hear heavy footsteps seemingly coming towards them. Within several tense minutes, they could see who was coming. Harry's stomach churned as he saw about two hundred Death Eaters walking towards them, some of whom had been killed but evidently, had been brought back to life through the mysterious "Nos Victum Nex" spell.

"I heard the shout come from here, sire," said one of the smaller Death Eaters to the biggest, whom Hermione and Ron recognised was the same person whom had killed them.

"Search! If we fail, the Dark Lord shall have no sympathy for those of you whom have yet to prove yourselves!" said the leader.

"Quickly – let's get out of here!" whispered Harry frantically. They immediately started running ahead on their mud path, eager to get as far away from the Death Eaters as possible. After quarter of an hour, they were feeling exhausted, so they collectively decided to stop.

"I definitely didn't come this far last time!" said Harry, breathing heavily.

"Look outside of the trees – the path looks exactly the same – I haven't seen any variations in it!" said Hermione anxiously.

"If Voldemort did create this, he would have wanted it to look perfect," said Harry, also looking through the trees.

"I can assure you, Voldemort did create it, and he created it perfectly!" This voice didn't belong to any of them, so they jumped up immediately.

"It is rude to trespass on my land, foolish children!"

"Who's there?"

"Your old pal Voldemort!"


	7. The Fight and The Flight

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Apparecium Homeoallis!" Hermione shouted as Voldemort materialised in front of them. Harry caught a fleeting glimpse of him – he looked as pale as ever, his red eyes ablaze with fury and his dark robes billowing despite a lack of wind. However, the effects of Hermione's spell were very rapid, and within less than a second, Hermione, Harry and Ron vanished, leaving Voldemort to lament at having lost the chance to torture them.

They rematerialised on a small island in the centre of what appeared tom be a large swamp. However, on the horizon, a small green path was visible with patches of dense trees on either side.

"Thanks Hermione!" said Ron, breathlessly, "How did you react so quickly?"

"We have to - we're Aurors!" said Hermione, slightly bemused. However, she suddenly stopped speaking and pointed sharply to the path near the horizon.

"Get Potter, the Mud Blood and he Traitor!" screamed a voice. "I will kill them! Bring them to me now or you shall die!"

"That's Voldemort!" gasped Ron.

"Obviously, Ron!" snarled Hermione. "They can't know we're here! How did you get out of here last time Harry?"

"It just sort of happened – someone has to help us from the real world."

"Well, that's helpful-" she was interrupted by Ron pointing to the path. Although it was far away, they could hear a loud voice shouting (although they couldn't make out the words) and they could see small black dots seemingly coming towards them.

"They know we're here!" screeched Hermione.

"Keep calm and quiet!" said Harry. "You find a way to get back, Hermione, and me and Ron will fight them – just do it!" said Harry as he saw Hermione about to retaliate. Hermione immediately set to work, setting up complex protection charms around the island and trying a variety of spells to contact someone in the outside world.

"How are we going to attack them from so far away?" said Ron nervously.

"Just copy me – Avis Horribilus!" shouted Harry. Ron copied him and above their heads, two enormous flocks of huge eagles appeared. However, these eagles were clearly vicious – they were fighting eachother, attacking with their enormous talons and their pointed beaks.

"Oppungo!" shouted Harry, pointing at the Death Eaters, which were drawing ever closer. Ron copied him, and the immense flying creature began soaring towards the unsuspecting Death Eaters.

"Wow!" said Ron, looking mesmerised as he watched the birds reach and attack the Death Eaters. They could here horrible screams as the birds ripped at them with their dangerous weapons.

"We have no time to lose Ron, keep sending spells at them – Crucio! Stupefy! Impediment! Reducto! Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. Ron started to do the same, but the Death Eaters also started sending spells towards them, except they were aiming to kill.

"Protego!" shouted Hermione, stepping in to stop a killing curse hitting Ron. "Kill them! They have all been brought back to life and are going to kill us and lots of other innocent people!"

"OK, but we need your help now, Hermione," shouted Harry as he sent a killing curse at the closest Death Eater, causing them to fall out of the air into the murky swamp. He had just realised now – what were they flying with? The answered appeared to be nothing – they were zooming through the air. Harry suddenly wished he could do this, and upon opening and closing his eyes, he looked down and saw the small island below him. "We can fly!" he shouted, and Ron and Hermione joined him.

"There are about half of them left," shouting, squinting to count them roughly. "I think we should go towards them so our spells are more accurate – they will be here in a few minutes anyway." Ron and Harry agreed with this plan, and set off, zooming towards the Death Eater sending all kinds of curses at them. To his surprise, Harry saw several of his eagles were still going strong, ripping the remaining Death Eaters apart, but they were quickly killed by a witch with heavy eyelids and a skeletal face.

"I'll be back in a minute!" said Harry, as he flew immensely quickly towards this witch.

"It's ickle-wickle Potter baby!" she said in a mocking voice. She then shot several killing curses at Harry.

"You know, Voldemort told you not to kill us, Bellatrix Lestrange!" he said, injecting contempt into every syllable of her name.

"How dare you say the Dark Lord's name, you unworthy filthy half-blood!" she screamed. "You will pay – Crucio!" However, Harry had been expecting this, and dodged the curse with apparent ease. "Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry, petrifying Bellatrix. She uttered a soft scream before being hit then hung uselessly in the air, unable to move. "Voldemort won't be happy to see you have failed – Rictumsempra!" he shouted – this was the tickling charm and considering she couldn't move to stop it, she would find this very painful. "Expulso!" Harry then shouted, causing her body to shoot towards the mainland where Voldemort would find her. Harry chuckled nastily to himself when he realised once Voldemort un-petrified her, she would still be laughing because of the tickling charm.

"Harry! Help!" screamed Hermione, who was struggling to fend off twenty huge Death Eaters. Ron was in a similar situation, unable to fire spells due to dodging the Death Eaters' curses.

"Fiedfyre!" cried Harry in an awful voice, remembering a spell Crabbe had used before his Death before the downfall of Voldemort – he had remembered Hermione saying this spell created fire, which would destroy everything, including whole worlds created by magic. He aimed this spell at the attacking Death Eaters, killing them instantly, but then realised he didn't know how to stop the fire. As he looked down, he could see the fire destroying the floor of the world, leaving behind a huge black hole of nothing.

"Harry! Fly here, quickly!" screamed Hermione, her voice bearly audible over the terrible crackling of the fire.

Before he could reach Hermione and Ron, however, the fire exploded upwards, acting as a wall between them. It was spreading very rapidly and he would soon be engulfed if he didn't escape. He decided to fly upwards, but the fire followed him, singing the edges of his robes. As he was flying upwards, he saw an opening in the wall of flames, and burst through it on impulse. Some way below him, he could see Hermione and Ron trying to escape, but his eyes closed and he found that he could no longer move, despite feeling the immense heat singing him…


	8. Helping the Enemy

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A silver swan majestically swooped down into Voldemort's realm, and it was seemingly impervious to the feindfyre. As it flapped its perfect wings elegantly, silver dust came out of the feathers into the raging fire, although it seemed to be putting it out. When most of the fire was out, it collected the unconscious Harry, Hermione and Ron on its back, which held them all comfortably, and then flew into the smoky sky. It began gathering up speed until it disappeared due to going so fast.

As it burst into the real realm, it disintegrated and left the three people on the floor of Harry's room. Amelia was standing nearby, her wand slicing through the air as she chanted immensely complex incantations. The silver swan alone had taken thirty minutes of spell works, without any mistakes. With one last word, she lowered her purple silk-clad arms and walked over to Harry, whom was laying closest to her. She gently bent down and lit up her wand. She then muttered a single syllables and the light entered Harry body, awakening him.

"Harry, you are safe. You must get up and act as though nothing has happened – I will explain what you have done in a moment," said Amelia quietly, preventing Harry from speaking. He did as she said and sat on his bed whilst she awoke Ron and Hermione. They joined Harry on the ancient bed.

"Now, you have destroyed Voldemort's world!" Amelia said quite loudly, startling Ron.

"Isn't that good though – he would have died," said Hermione enigmatically, looking at Amelia uncertainly.

"No!" said Amelia suddenly. "It's not good at all! You have forced Voldemort to cross through into this world – he probably would have done so as soon as he sensed the fire. Furthermore, he could bring his Death Eaters back to life, no matter what state their bodies are in!" Harry noted how calm she sounded whilst saying this, and her speech was slowed by her natural way of talking –she sounded very intellectual, as though she had thought and rehearsed carefully what she was going to say.

"Surely we would know if Voldemort's back – nothing's different," said Harry, looking desperately out of the window to check everything was exactly as when he had left.

He's barely been back five minutes Harry!" said Hermione incredulously. As she said this, they heard a muffled shout from downstairs, barely audible.

"Shhh! I foresaw this a week ago and it is now happening. Hide in the closet – quickly!" said Amelia hurriedly. They did as she said rapidly and left her standing solitary in the middle of the room. Harry noticed that the light streaming through the window had vanished and the view too outside revealed a completely dark urban landscape, unusual for the time of day. The temperature in the room had also dropped considerably, and Harry, Hermione and Ron had to stand close together to prevent themselves shivering.

"I know you're there, Vectum, reveal yourself to me!" shouted Amelia in a monstrous voice. The door flew open and smashed against the wall, showering the dingy room with thousands of splinters.

"Where is Potter?" spat the Death Eater whom Harry presumed to be Vectum. Hermione gasped as they recognised Vectum as the leader of the Death Eaters who had murdered Hermione and Ron.

"You think I know where he is? You are deluded!" Amelia screamed, causing the smaller Death Eaters at the door to send several killing curses around the room, missing on purpose. "You aren't going to hurt me – you can't! I am to important for that!" she said, smiling wickedly angering the Death Eaters further.

"Yes, I know that perfectly well, you pathetic seer!" snarled Vectum, his Death Eater's mask evaporating to reveal a heavily scarred face. Hermione winced at seeing the damage the fire had done to his face. "We cannot kill you and leave you for dead, but as I understand it, we can't bring you back to life. Naturally, the whole process will be very painful, unless, of course, you reveal the location of Potter, the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor!"

"I can't if I don't know where they are!" she pleaded, but Vectum shot a killing curse at her anyway, killing her instantly but then bringing her back to life by shouting "Nos Victum Nex" slowly. Amelia rose to the ground slowly, in agony.

"Painful, isn't it?" said Vectum, who was laughing maliciously with his Death Eater cronies. "Prepare for a second attempt!" Before he could fire a curse, however, Amelia shouted "Crucio!" causing Vectum to fly backwards and writhe in pain at the force of the curse. She stopped after what felt like a long period of time. "Been dabbling in the Dark Arts, have we?" said Victum, wheezing with every breath. His fellow Death Eaters had started to advance menacingly, but stopped when Vectum stuck out his arms to stop them.

"The Dark Lord has no use for you yet – we only came to cause you pain, and when you get downstairs and discover your companions, you will feel pain." He apparated after uttering these words with much contempt, and the other Death Eaters followed him.

"What did he mean about everyone else?" said Ron bursting out of the wardrobe.

"They're dead, Ron!" said Hermione tearfully.

"Yes, but I will do my best to give them life again – you are forgetting, but my future husband is dead!" Amelia said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Why aren't you more upset?" asked Harry.

"I've foreseen it and know they will be OK!" she said. "Oh, and you might want to move away from the window in about 10 seconds – there are certain things Voldemort will have already done," and with that, she went out of the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed towards the door and looked cautiously at the window.

Suddenly, there was a huge bold of purple lightning, which erupted through the window, igniting the floor and making Hermione scream.

"That's magical thunder!" shrieked Hermione. She was cut off by an immense sound though after which there was a surreal silence.

"Naturally Harry Potter, you have aided me to no end, but I won't reward you…"


	9. Lestrange's Secret Mission

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Where are you?" shouted Harry as he heard Voldemort's voice echo through the barren streets or Eastern London. However, he got no reply.

"We should go see how everyone is downstairs – Amelia will have brought them back to life now," suggested Hermione. Herself, Harry and Ron were currently staring out at the black urban landscape visible through the window, hoping it would get light again. It didn't however, although the occasional flashes of magic-induced lightning temporarily lit up the barren streets every few seconds.

"Let's go then," said Ron, tearing his gaze away from the outside scene. They walked out of the room and cautiously down the stairs, as if suspecting there were still Death Eaters lurking about. Upon reaching downstairs, they saw the Death Eaters had transformed the usually clean house into a bombsite, with debris everywhere and large ragged holes in the thick walls.

"They've done some serious damage!" said Hermione nervously, saying the first thing in her mind to break the uneasy silence.

"They're in the kitchen – I can hear them!" said Harry in a loud whisper, although there was no need to. They picked their way through the plaster-ridden floor to the kitchen in the basement, from which loud voices could be heard. "Listen – I don't recognise that voice," said Harry is a loud whisper.

"How dare you come back here – you have no business here!" shouted the voice Harry took to be Amelia's.

"Well, I may come here if I please, you pathetic blood traitor. Yes, the Dark Lord knows not of my business here, but he will be pleased when I tell him what I've done, yes, the name 'Lestrange' will command more respect than it ever has done!"

"Harry – It's Bellatrix, but I thought she got killed by the feindfyre!" said Hermione hurriedly. Evidently, she was nervous as to what Bellatrix was planning to do.

"You must get out of here – I have just revived all these people and they will regain consciousness any minute!" said Amelia slightly hysterically.

"You really think I will get out of here for that reason? I think you're forgetting this house belongs to _my _family. I will do what I please here!" finished Bellatrix. She sounded slightly mad – as if she had been incarcerated and had been driven mad, which she most probably had from her time in exile with Voldemort in his 'After-world'.

"I am ashamed to say this, but _I _am related to you – Andromeda is my aunt – you are a cousin of mine."

"All the more reason for me to carry out my plan! You need to act in a manner appropriate for my noble family!"

"What are you going to do?" Amelia was now starting to sound even more desperate to escape. However, Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed they shouldn't burst in because Bellatrix was unpredictable – she might do anything, including kill someone. Just before Bellatrix answered with her plan, shuffling could be heard from the opposite side of the kitchen – people were starting to regain consciousness.

"While in my Master's world," Bellatrix began in her horrible mocking voice, putting unnecessary amount of emphasis on 'Master', "I became rather accomplished with the Imperio curse. None have been able to resist it so far, and I have conjectured even you, the great seer, won't be able to either!" She let out an evil laugh as Amelia gasped – if she was under Imperio, she would be working under Bellatrix's orders, therefore she would essentially become an unwilling Death Eater.

"You can't – people will know! For example, you never know who may be eavesdropping on us at this very moment!"

"Silence!" screamed Bellatrix. "Come in you brats – how dare you listen to us, you _**cowards**_!" Harry, Hermione and Ron gingerly opened the door and walked in, looking at Bellatrix with much contempt. They saw the kitchen was in a sorry state; there was food all over the floor and just about everything was broken. All the other people living in the house (the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione's parents) were laying around the side of the room, semi conscious but unable to react to anything happening.

"Aha! It's ickle Potter and his lickle pals! How cute!" said Bellatrix walking slowly towards Harry with heavy footsteps. She said this in her horrible high-pitched mocking voice. "Well, we can't have you interfering, now, can we? Stupefy!" She shot an immense stunning spell and Harry, Hermione and Ron, and they were all blasted backwards, hitting the wall immobile. The power of the spell caused them to go unconscious, so they would be unable to see what Bellatrix was going to do, although they had a very good idea of what she was planning.

"Imperio!" shrieked Bellatrix, aiming the spell at Amelia who was looking distractedly at the unconscious trio. The spell hit, and just to make sure it worked, Bellatrix made Amelia set the broken wooden table in the room on fire. "Brilliant! Amelia – torture them!" and with that, she apparated in a cloud of shimmering purple dust. Amelia began to walk forwards to the stirring forms of Harry, Ron and Hermione, her wand pointing at them ominously at each of them in turn.

"I never liked interfering brats," she muttered under her breath. Her voice was clearly not her own – it was much darker, deeper and more mysterious than usual. She used 'Levicorpus' to make their bodies float in the air, and walked out of the kitchen towards a secret dungeon even further underground, which only members of the Black family knew about. Once in the dungeon, she carelessly lowered Harry, Ron and Hermione onto the floor, and used the cruciatus curse on them – they would feel the pain from this but wouldn't be able to respond until the stunning spell wore off.

After using this spell, she raised her wand and sent killing curses, bouncing off the grey, stony walls. These spells wouldn't hit them, but when they awoke, they would be scared by them.

Suddenly, the door to the dungeon opened, revealing Percy who was covered in rubble. He started to say, "Hello! How are you!" but stopped abruptly when his fiancée directed a killing curse at his, striking him heavily in the head as Amelia began to cackle evilly…


	10. Bellatrix's Puppets

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry, Hermione and Ron awoke to find themselves in a surreal hell. They were trapped inside an unforgiving stone dungeon with cold, grey walls. Amelia had sent scores of killing curses bouncing around the room, reflecting off the walls, although they never came towards the immobile Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were beginning to recover from being stunned. What was worse was that Percy's mangled body was clearly visible to them – a killing curse had hit him and he had fallen down the stone steps (his face had several nasty cuts to prove this).

"Hello! How nice of you to awaken! I always find it rude when people sleep, or die (she added looking at Percy), in my presence," she said in a high-pitched mocking voice, unlike her own. "Naturally, I don't want to kill you yet, so _Finite Incantatum_!"

"Amelia! You are being controlled by Bellatrix!" shouted Harry, in a desperate attempt to make Amelia break Bellatrix's control. Evidently though, she had been overpowered – Bellatrix must have practiced to have such a powerful Imperio curse.

"Poor ickle Potter! How would you like to see your friends in agony? Not very much?" Amelia began, a malicious grin spreading over her dark face. "I think it would be different if you were to cause them the pain. You see, I have become so powerful, I can make my dear traitor cousin here become a shell – I am now her. And as such, I have my powers." Harry groaned audibly. He knew what she was going to do, and sure enough, she put the Imperius curse on him. He stood up abruptly, and faced Hermione and Ron. He had been under the imperius curse on many occasions, but it had never been like this; although he was perfectly aware of what he wanted to do, he had absolutely no control over his actions, and could only watch in stunned horror as to what Bellatrix would make him do.

'I'm sorry, Hermione and Ron,' he thought in his head. He was actually saying something different – "I have decided to desert you and join the great Lord Voldemort." He inwardly cringed as he heard his voice, slightly higher than usual, say this. "My values are now that any blood traitor of mud blood is unworthy to possess magic, and as such, I will take it from you. Willingly give it up, or I will take it by force." Harry placed unnecessary emphasis on the last two words. Hermione and Ron were looking at him – they still weren't able to move or speak.

"I see you refuse to surrender your magic. You have been warned – _Crucio_!" he screamed in a terrible force. He had only once used this spell before and hadn't enjoyed it. However, Bellatrix was making him take pleasure in this. He found a smile forming on his face as he saw his best friends writhing in pain, horrified expressions on their innocent faces.

Harry found this was too much for him to bear. While it was too much to control his body fully, he found he could control certain parts of it singularly, so he concentrated on his hand and made it turn towards him. His wand was still emitting streams of black electricity – the Cruciatus curse- and it soon hit him. He heard Bellatrix let out a roar of pain and everything went black…

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron had just woken up. For a second, they had closed their eyes and upon opening them, they found they were in a utopia world, with flawless grass covering the gently undulating hills and specks of flowers adorning them.

"Ron! We're at Bill and Fleur's house!" shouted Hermione to Ron, pointing at a little cottage covered in shells on the horizon, a cliff giving way to the sea just visible behind it. "Hold on – did you apparate? You must have done…" Hermione continued dismissively. She then grabbed his hand and they ran towards the peaceful cottage, occasionally tripping in the long, knotted grass.

Upon reaching the cottage, however, they noticed something was wrong. The neat flowerbeds framing the path has been trampled, and the front door had been kicked in, splinters from it carpeting the mat inside. Hermione and Ron entered cautiously.

"Bill? Fleur?" shouted Ron, his voice wavering slightly. At calling Fleur's name, they heard a terrible shriek from upstairs. It was clearly Fleur's voice.

"Get out, you nasty Death Eaters! How dare you enter again! I 'ave killed one of you already and I will kill more!" she shouted, running wildly down the rickety stairs. Hermione gasped when she saw Fleur was carrying a large axe, coated in blood. Ron's stomach turned – he somehow knew what he was going to find upstairs.

"Fleur! It's us!" Ron said desperately.

"It's no use – she must have taken a disguised potion – it makes everyone she sees appear as someone else – I am guessing she thinks everyone is a Death Eater," said Hermione intelligently. Whilst saying this, Fleur began to make several wild swings at Ron and Hermione, missing hugely each time due to being so distraught.

"Stupefy!" said Ron. He and Hermione exchanged looks of shock, worry and horror. "Bill!" screamed Ron, running up the stairs. He tripped several times but still kept going up. "Bill, where are you?"

Hermione then screamed. Ron saw her standing at the doorway to the master bedroom. A smear of red was just visible on the white door.

"Hermione, what is it?" said Ron, his voice cracking with nerves. However, Hermione fell back, fainting. Ron caught her just before she hit the floor. He lowered her very carefully, and walked to the room, although it seemed like it took an hour to get there.

As soon as he saw what the room contained, he wished Bill had never married Fleur – maybe none of this would have ever happened then. However, his eyes were treated to a grizzly sight of blood and carnage, Bill's legs visible from behind the king sized bed. Ron didn't go and see Bill's body. He fainted as Hermione had done, falling into a sleeping stupor…


	11. Harry's Horcrux Horror

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Back at Grimmauld Place, there was a mournful air in the kitchen. Hermione and Ron had returned to the house and told everyone what had happened to Bill and Fleur. Shortly after waking up from unconsciousness, Ron and Hermione had tried to leave the cottage as quickly as possible but there had been a new obstacle waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. In his haste, Ron had ran down them and tripped over the body of Fleur, who was equally as mutilated as Bill. After a brief moment of shock, however, Hermione came back to her senses ad realized whoever had done this to Fleur might still be lurking in the house, so she ands Ron promptly apparated to London.

Since everyone else in the house didn't yet know very much about Voldemort's return, they had reacted badly to the news. Hermione decided they shouldn't tell everyone about Voldemort though, as Amelia and Harry knew more about it than them. They were missing, however, along with Percy. Nobody in the kitchen realized this as they were too wrapped up in grief.

"Hermione!" whispered Ron to Hermione who was standing across the room consoling Mrs Weasley. "Harry must still be in that dungeon!" Hermione looked up with wide eyes when he said this; Amelia might have killed Harry! They both ran out of the kitchen, but upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, realized they had been unconscious on ther last trip to the dungeon, and therefore had no idea where it was.

"You search the living room Ron, and I'll search everywhere else," said Hermione feverently, "and Ron," she shouted just as Ron ran away. He stopped abruptly and spun around to face Hermione. "Be careful!"Hermione said with a weak smile on her face. They then set off, exploring the lowest floor despite being unsure what they were looking for. After several strangely quiet minutes, Hermione heard Ron scream her name.

"Hermione! Come here! The Living Room!" bellowed Ron. Hermione jumped suddenly and raced to Ron's room, stopping at the door. She knew what she was going to expect in here, but didn't show any signs of sadness as she laid eyes on Percy's cold, dead body.

"It's all right Ron! We can use the resurrection spell," said Hermione calmly. However, she was slightly uncertain as she knew how hard the spell was to get exactly right, and that there would probably be a dire consequence if she failed. "Stand back-" she was interrupted by Ron, who put his arm in front of her to stop her from getting closer to Percy.

"I want to do this," said Ron, a determined look spreading over his blood-smeared face. Hermione knew that on the one hand, Ron had more of a chance of failing at this spell than she did, but on the other hand, he was desperately stubborn and would resent her if she doubted his magic abilities.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ron?"

"Yes," replied Ron simply, drawing his wand and advancing towards Percy. Hermione closed her eyes as he muttered "Nos victum nex" as though something would go terribly wrong. However, Percy's eyelids fluttered and nothing else seemed to happen - Ron had succeeded!

"Perce," began Ron, "Go to the kitchen and see Mum - she needs to talk to you, mate. Oh, and don't mention what happened - Amelia has been imperuised by a Death Eater."

Percy looked at Ron darkly, and nodded in agreement - he had more sense than to argue with Ron over what had happened as it was blatantly obvious that Amelia had been imperuised - who else would attack their fiancee without a reason? He also agreed that he shouldn't tell everyone else about Amelia; from the look on Ron's face, he could tell something awful had transpired, and in some ways, he simply didn't want to know what. He got up and left the room, without exchanging any words with Ron or Hermione.

"Ron - look!" said Hermione pointing to the corner of the room. A section of the floor had evidently been lifted up, and tere was a thick beam of light emerging from it. "Don't go in yet! Listen for their voices!" said Hermione to Ron, who looked as though he was about to jump down the hole.

Several tense moments passed in which no voices were heard, so Hermione and Ron commenced down the hole, lowering themselves slowly by magic. Once they hit the floor of the dungeon, they saw Harry laying on the floor with Amelia standing menacingly over him. She was muttering a complex spell very quickly, a silver vale stretching out of the tip of her wand and twirling around Harry. By the look of it, she had almost completed the spell, as the vale was getting thicker and more opaque, and Amelia's long violet hair was billowing behind her wildly.

"Ron - do you recognize that spell?" said Hermione, shaking slightly.

"Should I recognize it?" said Ron, staring transfixedly at Harry.

"We learnt about it in Auror training!" said Hermione exasperatedly. She was close to stunning Amelia, but Amelia was unpredictable currently. "It is a spell which destroys a person's soul - it is the spell which makes Horcruxes!" Ron gasped audibly. It all fitted together - Amelia had sent an Avada Kedava curse at Harry, and since he had somehow managed to deflect it, it had become his spell in effect. This meant that it had been Harry's spell which had hit and killed Percy. and that would meet the requirements for a Horcrux to be made - you need to have killed someone. However, Hermione had never heard about someone else assisting someone in creating a Horcrux.

"Can't we stop her?" said Ron desperately.

"No - if interrupted, this spell will kill all close to whoever it is affecting," said Hermione, shaking with anger. Sher and Ron then kept quiet as they watched Amelia finish the spell. Harry's face showed no emotion during this - they thought it would be a painful experience.

Suddenly, Amelia started to chant her spell loudly, and Harry's body rose into the air. The silver vale was now so bright it hurt to look at, and with one final word, Amelia pointed at an insignificant rock in the centre of the dungeon. A red flame erupted violently out of Harry, into the stone...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading this far - I hope you have enjoyed it! I will update as soon as physically possible but in the mean time, please review saying anything to let me know your views - constructive criticisms welcomed as they will help me improve as a writer otherwise just tell me what you think in general :)


	12. The Ripper Returns

For VampirePrincessElvira AKA Edith AKA Amy :P

**Chapter 12**

Harry awoke with a start. He had no memory of what had happened in the last day and absolutely no idea how he had got here. He was lying on a weed-ridden concrete pavement, a flickering street light occasionally illuminating him. There was a fresh smell in the air, and upon steadily standing up, Harry realised it arose from a small fenced off pond over the road. It was unusual, however, he could smell something so weak.

He heard a muffled sound behind him and jumped when he saw several dark figures coming towards him, laughing raucously. However, his fear evaporated when they walked into the streetlight, revealing themselves to be a group of five drunken party-goers. They stopped upon seeing Harry, and after several awkward moments, Harry realised he was in their way.

'Why should I move?' Harry thought, a voice in his head instructing him to stay rooted to the spot. He looked at the people, with much contempt in his glare, and rigidly rose his wand.

"Whoa! Calm down mate, we don't want to fight!" said the tallest man stepping forwards. However, he was so drunk, he fell face first and hit the pavement, unconscious.

"Sectumsempra Horribilus!" growled Harry in a low pitch voice unlike his own. The remaining four people all turned as white as ghost, large stains of blood spreading on the front of their clothes. Normally, 'Sectumsempra' wouldn't kill a person, but Harry's spell had been imbuded with dark magic, which gave the spell the effect of making the wound never stop bleeding and the person to feel as though they were being tortured before they died. His eyes changed colour just as the bodies thumped on the ground – they were now slightly thinner, and the green pupils had turned slightly red.

After admiring his work, he whipped his wand and a long silver scimitar appeared out of thin air. Despite never knowing how to do this, Harry showed no signs of surprise He levitated the scimitar and put blood from each of his victims onto the long, glimmering blade. He then placed the scimitar firmly in the man's hand whom he had not attacked; whom had fallen unconscious. Before walking off, he performed an immensely difficult spell, which would remove all traces of himself from this area, to ensure that this crime could not be linked to him.

Harry felt positively revigorated as he walk out of this road, and turned a corner to get to wherever he was going – he was not sure where, but he seemed to be going somewhere. A signpost at the end of the road told him that he was in Southern London, not far away from Grimmauld place.

He kept walking, turning into many random streets that felt somewhat familiar to him. He soon reached what appeared to be his destination: an unsuspecting somewhat derelict telephone box standing marshal next to an insignificant stone building. He briskly walked into the telephone box and dialled several numbers. A cool female voice rang out inside the box.

"Please state your name and business here at the Ministry of Magic."

"Harry Potter, here to murder the minister."

"Please collect the badge in the coin slot and place it clearly on your robes. In the Atrium, please report to the front desk to register your wand." Harry pointed at the useless telephone and it exploded, sending small scraps of metal everywhere. He escaped through the shattered door into the atrium (once the phone box had hit the bottom of the elevator), where he could see the golden fountain depicting creatures living in magical harmony sculpted to perfection. With a lazy flick of his wand, the water in the fountain transformed into curious shoots of flames, which behaved exactly like water. However, they appeared to be hotter than normal flames, and the large, empty room started to heat up considerably. A security guard whom had been asleep at his desk woke and started striding angrily towards Harry.

"What is your business here? Are you supposed to be entertaining-" he began, but was cut off when Harry hit him 'Sectumsempra Horribilus'. Harry smiled, feigning sympathy, as he watched the man's face drain of the little colour it had, and he soon fell to the ground, blood appearing on the front of his dirty shirt.

Harry kicked the corpse and walked quickly over to the fountain. Although he couldn't explain it, he had a sudden urge to submerge his head in the fountain. 'What bad can come of it?' questioned the voice inside his head. Obviously, Harry could name many consequences from sticking one's head in a pool of fire, but he was unable to control himself and rapidly submerged his head.

As he came out of the pool, he could feel something hard forming around his head. As he looked into the fiery basin, he could see reflected somehow in the fire his own body. However, his head was no longer visible. It was instead encompassed in a silvery mask, showing no obvious expression but still somehow looking terrifying. To Harry, the mask felt almost fluid-like, and as he touched it with the tip of his wand, it disappeared. He knew then, that this was a Death Eater's mask. He pressed his forehead with his wand tip and the mask appeared on him again. He removed it once more and he then strode over to the elevator, and went to the very top floor, where he knew he would find the office for the minister of Magic, and inside it, Kingsley Shacklebolt who always stayed late.

The elevator took him up rapidly, and as he reached the top floor, he scurried quietly along the gold-plated corridor to the door of the Minister of Magic's office, which was very slightly open. He could hear Kingsley talking to someone, perhaps via the floo-network, and sure enough, upon walking in, Harry found Kingsley had his head in the fire. Before approaching and confronting him, he decided to listen.

"That's not good, no. If he has a horcrux, he will have started to turn evil – creating a horcrux involves such treacherous dark magic that upon creating it, the person can never be purely goo again." He paused for a moment – someone on the opposite end of the fire must be talking. "I will look out for him. Thanks for letting me know Arthur, and take care." He drew his head out of the fire, and span around to see Harry standing at his door, breathing somewhat heavily.

"Hello Harry!" he said, trying to sound happy. "How are you?" His voice trailed off as he saw Harry's dishevelled appearance. Harry touched his forehead with his wand, and Kingsley gasped as the Death Eater's rapidly melted over his face.

"Sectumsempra Horribilus!" shouted Harry. The spell hit Kingsley hard, and the force of it made him fall into the large fireplace (which contained a roaring fire) behind him. He hit the burning logs, screaming out in pain…

* * *

A/N Hello! Thanks for reading this far. Please review and tell me what you think about the story line so far - any reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	13. The Seer's Curse

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hermione had given up her engagement to Ron. She had not wanted to, and could not look Ron in the face when she did, but she felt she had to. The circumstances in which they had got engaged and the current situation made her believe that she and Ron would drift apart, and their engagement would fail regardless.

"I'm sorry Ron. I just can't do it," she had said to Ron that morning, the morning after Harry's disappearance. She was crying when she said this, but didn't let Ron see. She simply gave him back his diamond encrusted ring and ran away.

Of course she didn't want to do this, but she felt she had to. She had been in love with Ron for ages, throughout their time at Hogwarts when they wouldn't admit their love for eachother and their tough auror training, where their eyes would often meet in the classroom, only to be averted in embarrassment. She felt when she was with Ron, she could be completely herself and he would love her for it; she felt peaceful and immortal, as if nothing could touch her; she felt wanted. This made it all the more harder when she let him go.

She had run off straight away to her room, but Ginny had told her Ron's reaction. He hadn't told anyone properly about what happened, but it clearly showed. He was diminished, confined to regret and frustration, as he had no idea why Hermione has done it. He told Ginny he would never ask Hermione again, but that wasn't what she wanted. She cried for hours when Ginny disclosed this to her, forgetting all her worries about Harry, whose new horcrux had been carefully sealed in the magical dungeon to prevent anyone getting at it.

Meanwhile, in a pristine bed on the same floor, Amelia had begun stirring from what felt to her like a sleep lasting aeons. Although everyone knew what she had done whilst being imperuised, they didn't hold her responsible for what had happened. She, however, felt guilt wash over her heavily when she used her "seer" powers to see exactly what she had done. Her breath became short and wheezy as the memories flooded into her head, and she writhed on her bed as she was forced to see what her defenceless body had done under Bellatrix's bidding.

After forcing herself to have a glimpse at what had happened, she walked out of the room with an air of shame and guilt around her. She heard Hermione's sobs, and had a vision about what had happened to her. Her stomach turned as she realised her actions must have lead to Ron and Hermione splitting up. However, she kept walking with her head held slightly lower than usual. She reached the ground floor, and heard Mrs Weasley break down in sobs as Hermione had done. Percy came out and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her gently.

"Kingsley's body has been found; he has been murdered," Percy said quietly in her ear. He didn't know how else to tell her. However, to his surprise, Amelia looked up at him, muttered something about having to collect something, and she left, apparating on the spot.

Seconds later, Amelia found herself in the middle of a shimmering forest, with impossibly silver trees and strangely, everything was blanketed in snow, which, considering it was August, was very unusual.

She had never seen this forest before, but the name "Forest of Dean" sprung to mind suddenly. This excited her – she was near Godrick's Hollow if that was where she was, and she thought she might find Harry there.

Ahead of her, she could see a small pond, perfectly frozen over. Despite all the snow and ice, however, she realised it wasn't cold, so she took off her purple travelling robe and hung it on a tree. She then started to approach the pond, a feeling of serenity and calm washing over her, her hair turning baby-blue to show this. Although she couldn't explain it, she felt an uncontrollable desire to touch the frozen water.

After just several seconds, she laid her delicate hands on the surface, and an eerie breeze swept through the trees as she did, making her hair billow wildly behind her. She felt completely peaceful, until she felt herself rise slowly into the air. She started to panic, but found she couldn't move; she couldn't even open her eyes.

Below her, she could here muffled voices- "Quickly – we don't know how long this spell will last!" This voice was quite scratchy and a shiver ran down her spine as she heard it.

"Hurry up, you incompetent idiot! You know what will happen if we aren't back in the next 10 seconds!" This voice sounded more frantic. 'What are they so scared of?' Amelia thought. However, she didn't have time to ponder this thought as felt a searing, hot pain shoot up her spine, which caused her body to straighten rigidly from the crouching position she had been in. Her eyes slowly opened, and she gasped as she found herself above the forest's tree line. She still couldn't move, meaning she couldn't see who had done this to her.

"Hello Amelia! You are quite the powerful sorceress, aren't you?" snarled a melancholic, deep voice. "You were clever to have foiled Bellatrix's plan, and naturally, she has paid _dearly _for it." Voldemort paused here, as he levitated himself up to Amelia's level so she could see her. She winced in disgust as she saw part of his face had been badly scarred from the feindfyre that had destroyed his self-created universe.

"We have more power than could imagine, my dear, and we now have Harry doing our bidding. I think he is Muggle-baiting in London, but I may have him kill all Mudbloods and blood traitors. Anyway, I have let you get away with too much. Your time is coming rapidly to a close."

"Let me-" started Amelia, breaking the spell holding her back and shouting angrily. However, Voldemort hit her with "Crucio!" and she started screaming.

"Hare you interrupt me! Vectum, do it!" Voldemort shouted wildly. Vectum, his favourite Death Eater, lowered Amelia hastily and sat her in a strange contraption, what appeared to be a magically enhanced electric chair with a shiny metal band which folded itself around her head. She looked at Voldemort with a look of pure fright on her face.

"Don't worry Amelia, your death will not result from this, but we will be able to see your visions, let me explain – you are an accomplished legilimens so I can't use Occlumency on you, but this clever contraption will allow me to see EVERY one of your pathetic thoughts. Basically, we are going to find out how you get into Grimmauld Place and we are going to use your mind to ensnare your friends. They will be killed, in front of you, after hearing that you betrayed them, then you will die."


	14. The Rising

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Voldemort probed deeply into Amelia's brain using his "magical device", hoping to evoke a memory he could use, somehow. A single metal strip above the chair portrayed whatever Amelia's mind was thinking. Suddenly, this strip showed a clear, monochrome picture:

A lone figure stood on an uninhabited hill. Upon closer observation, one could see this was a little girl, dressed in flimsy purple robes several sizes too big for her, with hair that covered her back completely, occasionally changing colour, from scarlet to shocking, acid green. This little girl couldn't have been more than 6 years old.

"Amelia, you have to come in now – it's getting too cold, dear," said a voice, but the person it came from was out of the picture. The voice sounded somewhat maternal.

"I'll be in soon!" said Amelia, agitatedly. For some reason, she seemed to want to stay exactly where she was. Around her, the wind was picking up and the grass on the hill started to shake violently. Amelia's hair was whipping around her face wildly, but a look of defiance and determination was still clearly visible on her innocent face.

Several minutes passed, in which nothing happened, except the wind speeding up slightly. Amelia still sat still on the grass; her hair was changing colour more rapidly now. From behind her, where her house must have been, voices were audible.

"Don't! Spare us, we have done nothing wrong!" shrieked her Mother suddenly. However, Amelia didn't turn round. She just wrinkled her eyes up, as if blocking out the superfluous noise.

"Blood traitors! Avada Kedava! AVADA KEDAVA!" screamed another voice. Screams punctuated these statements, but after two hollow thumps, nothing else was heard.

Amelia opened her eyes, the pupils now shining gold. It looked very unusual; her eyes were blazing, and she held out her hands as if expecting to receive something. Voldemort gasped as he remembered what process was occurring in this memory: it was how prophecies were made.

The wind in the memory suddenly died down, shown by the grass suddenly becoming surreally still, but Amelia's hair continues to blow around wildly. Her blazing eyes began to glow more vividly, and her small lips began to move rapidly, almost inaudible.

"He who must not be named shall not be truly defeated upon first attempt. Those who follow him will remain, and he will arise in a new age, an age of renewed terror and horror, an age where no man shall be safe and no man shall prevail. The last age of humanity, and the first of the Dark Lord's reign. The Dark Lord's nemesis will attempt to prevent the dawning of this age, but can't win. A new spell will ensure the survival of any whom use it, while the previous hero will create a spell worse than death. Those who once were his enemies shall turn or _die_."

As Voldemort had predicted, these words, which came out of Amelia's mouth but were said in the voice of someone much older, formed a prophecy, gleaming silvery in her hands. She snapped out of her trance-like state, her eyes closing and erasing their blaze.

She appeared to be breathless, and upon seeing the strange orb she was holding, she threw it down, disgusted by it. She must have known what prophecies were; she had come from a family of seers and knew how dangerous prophecies were. The prophecy rolled down the hill, leaving a trail of burnt grass behind it. A single tear ran down Amelia's cheek – she felt vulnerable because she had not known what she had been doing for the last hour. However, she knew she wasn't alone on the solitary hill because she heard harsh voices behind her.

"Where's the brat?" a voice hissed, probably from inside her house.

"How'm I 'sposed t'know?" said a second voice, harder to understand.

"I saw a glow from outside – maybe she's there?"

"Go check then!" At this, there was a sound, which sounded like a door being kicked open and heavy footsteps. Amelia spun around to fine herself staring at an extremely ugly man, with a twisted face and droopy black robes. She screamed and ran down the hill, following the trail the prophecy had left.

Voldemort and his cronies were watching the silver strip intently, but the memory ended here. Voldemort turned round to the shocked Death Eaters and barked a single instruction at them: "Find it."

He turned round to Amelia as the Death Eaters apparated. She had grown paler since she had been forced into the machine. Before the memory, she had been awake, her eyes filled with anger and worry, but she was now unconscious.

"I think you are no longer useful to us, Amelia, so I will now dispose of you accordingly," said Voldemort sardonically. He lifted his wand and levitated her, send her above the treetops. However, even as he lowered his wand, she continued rising, slowly becoming smaller and smaller from the ground. Voldemort laughed cruelly, his voice echoing throughout the empty forest.

Up in the sky, Amelia woke up, because she was feeling strangely hot. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a clear blue landscape in front of her, so naturally, she thought she was dead. Soon, she found she could move, so she twisted her self round.

Below her, she could see the British Isles, and the rest of Europe, growing smaller and smaller. She screamed as she realised she wasn't dead, but was somehow drifting up into space. She began to have a panic attack, but due to the thinning oxygen in the air, she found it very hard to breathe.

'Keep calm; you can get out of this,' she thought to herself. A soothing impulse shot through her body, calming her erratic movements and making her stationary.

Unfortunately, she was now above cloud level, and as she turned around again, she found the vast expanse that is space rushing to greet her. The boundry between the Earth's atmosphere and space was invisible, but as soon as she crossed it, she would die…


	15. A Loony Loss

Chapter 15

(Co-Written by VampirePrincessElvira)

**Chapter 15**

Harry was still prowling the streets of London on Voldemort's orders. However, since his mind was being controlled by the Dark Lord, he didn't think it was unfair that he hadn't been inside for nearly 5 days. This also meant he felt absolutely nothing about his killings, perhaps he even felt a little pleasure at the thought of them.

Now, Harry was about to kill his first witch. He had killed dozens of muggles in the last few days, but not anyone magical so far. Naturally, the killings of all these muggles was everywhere in the news, both Muggle and magical, but Harry had left no trace of himself, like an expert murderer.

He spied his target walking out of a dark alleyway down which the entrance to the Ministry of Magic was concealed. She was wearing lurid yellow clothes, probably thinking that was what all muggles wore. Harry could see the corner of a jet black robe peeking out of her large, carpet hand-bag, and got the impression that with it on, she would look like a giant bumble bee, with her yellow Muggle clothes and hair and jut black robe and belt.

She pulled out what was obviously her wand and performed a little flick of the wrist, which immediately made a pair of enormous, purple sunglasses appear on her face, covering her large Roman eyes. Harry thought she would stick out with these on as it was very cloudy, but then remembered he had seen plenty of people wearing similar glasses recently.

She coughed loudly and stumbled slightly as she came out of the alley way, but then continued walking, keeping her head down, looking at the oppressive grey concrete that enveloped London. She occasionally bumped into random commuters, who walked on as if nothing had happened. Harry noted she seemed to be a bit 'ditzy', his eyes on her large radish-like earrings as he thought this – there was a peculiar sense of de-ja-vu about this person, but he had no memory of his life up until he had been imperuised by Bellatrix, so he failed to recognise whom he was about to kill.

He continued trailing her for about half an hour, skilfully meandering in and out of the dense crowds fighting for pavement space, but then decided if he was going to do anything, he would have to do it now.

His eyes widened as he saw the woman turn into another dark alley. It was strangely silent considering the rush hour of the city was occurring only a few metres away. Harry started to breathe heavily in anticipation, and his victim heard him, turning around rapidly and dropping her bag, its contents not only spewing out onto the flow, but the dancing enchantedly around, gathering together then going back into the bag.

She gasped as she looked into the face of her attacker: she recognised his, but now his face was gaunt and had a wretched look about it- she couldn't explain it, but it somehow looked evil.

"Sectumsempra Horribilus!" growled Harry, making his victim double over in pain and shock. He apparated on the spot, leaving her to her untimely death. His victim, however, was close to her destination, where some close friends had invited her for dinner. As the torturing effect of the spell took place, she dragged herself towards it, only going several metres before giving up…

Dinner had just ended and everyone was sitting around, smacking their lips at the terrific dinner Mrs Weasley had just cooked them. Neville had joined the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place before he returned to Hogwarts, where he had been appointed the new Herbology Professor. The atmosphere was relaxed until cries for help were heard. Mr Weasley, drenched and covered in mud, ran in with a frail body in his arms yelling, "Help me! Luna…she's unconscious! We can wake her up if we do it quickly! Come on!" Lupin stepped forward and checked Luna's pulse.

"I'm afraid…she's dead, Arthur," he said solemnly, "I'm so sorry." Mr Weasley nodded as a single tear made its way down his cheek. As he lay Luna on the floor delicately, Amelia arrived at the door in a terrible state. Her sky blue robes were tattered and her hair was ash grey, unusually for her. She groaned and put her hand to her forehead.

"I can never seem to get the times right…" she said, "Do you want me to have a go at Nos Victum Nex?"

"You can't – her physical body is beyond repair…" Mr Weasley said as he put his arm around his sobbing wife, gesturing the rapid growth of red staining her yellow top.

"Ok…I can still try though," said Amelia defiantly. She raised her arms and a mysterious wind blew around her ragged cloak. She started the spell and said in a chilling voice, "Nos…Victum…Ne-" A huge crack of purple lightning zapped down from nowhere and struck Amelia right in her heart. Her body writhed in the air and Amelia screamed in pain. The watching crowd watched in terrified silence. Amelia's body fell to the floor with a dull thump and the lightning disappeared. They approached carefully. Amelia's hair had turned bright white and her cloak was even more ragged than before. Percy ran over to Amelia and put his ear near her mouth.

"She's alive!" he said, "We need to get her to Mungo's" he got up, looked up at his parents with a tear-stained face and fell into his mother's arms, weeping. Mr Weasley bent down to lift Amelia's body when Hermione said, "Oh that's just awful. Poor, _poor_ Luna…I can't bear to look!" and buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Ron stayed silent and stroked her head lovingly. Luna's body was no longer perfectly kept – her entire body was slashed all over by horrific cuts and her blood was pooling onto the floor. Mr Weasley picked up Amelia and ran out of the room. Neville stepped forward and stroked Luna's ripped face.

"I never got to tell her…" he said, silently crying, "I never had the bloody GUTS!" Neville stormed out of the room with tears running down his face…


	16. Murder at the Palace

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Neville left the safe confines of Grimmauld Place after Luna's funeral. He had not said anything since he had learned of her death; his way of grieving. He had sat at the back of the largest, magical church in England during the service, looking expressionlessly out of the mystical windows into the far distance. Through the stained glass, in which the figures could be seen moving, re-enacting the whole of the Bible, the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole was visible, nestled between two gently sloping hills. Just beyond this predominantly magical village, a yellow smudge could be seen against the slate horizon.

Neville knew that this was Xenophilius Lovegood's house, and Luna had once lived there. He had never visited it, but had seen pictures of the inside and out in Luna's scrapbook at Hogwarts. He knew that from close by, the yellow house looked like q giant radioactive tin can, and chuckled under his breath as he saw it in the background.

He decided to leave before the service was over, slipping out of the back of the church silently. As he stepped out, he realised how wintry it seemed to be; strange considering September had only just begun.

As for his job, he had decided to take the first 2 weeks off on compassionate leave, and heard that Hagrid, who was still Gamekeeper but no longer a teacher, would cover his lessons. He imagined Hagrid would manage to find a plant that would either poison or harm someone with a dangerous plant like the Venomous Tentacula.

After exiting the church, he apparated effortlessly to Grimmauld Place to collect some food, and after hastily shoving it in his bag, left to search London for Luna's killer. He had no clues to go on, but still felt if he met the murderer, he would know that they were the culprit.

It was dark when he left Grimmauld Place, but the streets of London were alive with activity. Night-goers surrounded the flashing window displays of the shops adorning the street, and the amount of light pollution made it feel as though it was one of the brightest summer days.

Several drunken parties waved merrily at Neville as he briskly walked past the pubs without any sense of direction. After several hours, he seems to still be in the shopping district and it was noisier than ever. He sighed in frustration as he walked past Harrods for the fourth time, kicking the window. A security guard saw him and started running towards him, shaking his fist angrily. He gave up quickly though, tiring rapidly, whilst Neville continued running, feeling more wide-awake because of this adrenaline rush.

He continued running, skilfully weaving in and out of all the twilight shoppers, but had to stop and capture his breath for ten minutes. He leant against the window of a famous restaurant, catching a glimpse of the over-priced menu as he sank to the ground. Several pedestrians looked at him strangely and a few even threw small change at him, to which he threw it back shouting angrily about not being homeless. In truth, however, he had no home, and had been living in random friends' houses until he went to Hogwarts.

He began to walk again when the owner of the restaurant came out and shouted at him angrily in Italian, gesturing that he should go sit by their rival's restaurant. He walked slowly until he came to a large, open park with a spectacular water feature in the middle. He rambled to it, taking care not to step on the cordoned-off grass. When he reached it, his hands delved into the cool water ad splashed it on his face, waking him up slightly. He looked to the top of the fountain and as he did so, he caught a glimpse of a dark, shadow on the opposite side of the fountain.

He knew that this was the killer instinctively. He bolted after him, seeing the shadow jump slightly then run too. They ran throughout the park, the killer desperately trying to trick him by going through trees, but Neville was too determined to catch him/her to loose him. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, as if some invisible force was helping him along, however, the killer matched his pace and continued running swiftly through obstacles.

Eventually, they burst onto the busy streets once again. Neville could see the killer had jet-black hair, but was still too far away to make out any other details. They went down a series of deserted alleyways, which Neville used to his advantage.

"Stupefy! Impediment! Expeliarmus!" Neville cried, pointing his wand wildly ahead of him, roughly in the direction of his target. The spells simply bounced off the killer and reflected back to Neville, who had to dodge his own spells. He was surprised at how powerful they seemed to be: reflecting them must have made them gain power. Neville decided to stop being nice, and began sending worse curses at the killer: "Avada Kedava! Crucio!" These too were reflects, and Neville had to duck rapidly as his magnified killing curse reflected back to him, burning the walls of the narrow alley.

It was when he ducked he heard the killer shout "Sectumsempra Horribilus!", a spell he had yet to hear of. An immense purple jet flew towards him, making bricks fall out of the buildings on either side of the alley. He dodged it at the last minute, jumping to protect himself.

The killer soon led him back onto the crowded streets. Neville presumed this was because he wouldn't be able to fire curses at him in front of muggles, mostly as they could get hit. He didn't know where the killer was leading him, but soon recognised a famous landmark.

Behind immense black and gold gates stood a building, which emanated a grand and important feeling: he had reached Buckingham Palace. He was taken aback slightly upon seeing it: as the killer was seemingly going towards it, would he be led into it? Neville didn't want to trespass but still had a burning desire to kill the murderer. At this point, he had already crossed an extremely busy road, with cars whizzing past at speeds of around 60 miles per hour. Neville exhaled then bravely began to make his way across.

For some reason, the killer had stopped at the other side, as if waiting for Neville, but he still had his back to him. Neville was nearly there when his target turned around. Neville gasped and froze up.

"Harry Potter?" he said exasperatedly, before being hit by a police car chasing another car at a very high speed, his body leaving the asphalt road, high into the solid air…


	17. A Triple Surprise

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Amelia had been rushed into hospital with severe magical injuries. However, no one in Saint Mungo's knew how she had been hurt, and her health was rapidly deteriorating. She lay in an isolation room, in case what was wrong with her could harm other people, and her healers were working tirelessly.

At Saint Mungo's, there had been a dramatic increase in strange, magical injuries recently. Many Muggles had been admitted to the hospital, dead before they arrived, bearing a wound that resembled something from a sword. The hospital had a generally uneasy feeling about it, and everytime the green lobby opened up to admit another patient, the Healers became more anxious as most new patients could not be saved.

Percy was the only person remaining at the hospital, everyone else having gone home on the advice of a particularly sympathetic nurse. He sat in the sterile corridor opposite some random portraits of famous Healers, watching them play poker in their embellished picture frames. He chuckled under his breath as he saw one of the Healers run out of money and bet his socks, losing them too.

A sound suddenly blared softly from Amelia's room down the hallway, which sounded like crying. It can't have been Amelia crying though, as it was far too high pitched and persistent. Percy rushed up to the door of Amelia's room and was shocked to see some Healers gathered round what looked like a large, stuffed sock. He continued to watch as one of the nurses picked it up off of the table and began cradling it like a baby. Percy then realised it was a baby she was holing, but surely it wasn't Amelia's – she hadn't looked pregnant or shown any of the signs.

At that moment, the nurse carrying the baby burst out of the room, smiling at Percy and laughing at his shocked expression.

"Weren't expecting this, were we?" she said cheerfully. "Well, as Amelia is a Trasmorphagus, she wouldn't have looked pregnant at all because she changed her appearance quite a lot."

"So we've had a baby?" asked Percy, looking at the gurgling new born, who bore a single tuft of red hair on his head – an unmistakable Weasley family trait.

"Yes!" exclaimed the nurse, nodding comically. "However, the other two are a lot more seriously ill because of the dark magic, so we'll have to treat them somehow."

"You mean she had triplets?!" spluttered Percy as a result of having more unexpected news thrown at him.

"Yes!" exclaimed the nurse once again. "You have two sons and a daughter, who is regrettably the most ill. I know this must be a big shock for you, with everything that has happened," said the nurse, gently handing over the baby to Percy. "Anyway, we'll keep your daughter and son in isolation at the minute, but I must warn you, if they have been afflicted with what Amelia has, they may not survive." Percy's stomach turned as he heard this: he hadn't expected any of this to happen, but even though he hadn't met the other two triplets, he felt extremely attached to them.

"Oh, your daughter has inherited the Trasmorphagus gene, so when you see her, she might look a bit strange. I must be going – don't worry, though – we are doing everything we can and I think we will find a cure for the dark magic soon enough." With that, she walked off, disappearing round the corner at the end of the narrow, immaculately white hallway, leaving Percy with his completely unexpected child.

He didn't know what to do – he simply stood, looking at the new baby, and then decided he'd better phone his mum.

"Mum! You'd better get her quickly – I have a surprise for you!" said Percy excitedly on the phone. Mrs Weasley could then be heard shouting at everyone to get their shoes on, and then she sharply put down the phone. He guessed she thought he was talking about Amelia, and imagined what she would be like when she found out she was a grandmother.

Several minutes passed, in which the Healers announced the other triplets were completely fine, and also that Amelia was out of isolation. The other babies were moved into Amelia's room, and Percy set the one he was holding down in the cradle with his siblings, feeling happy that everything was going to be fine. As he saw his other son and daughter for the first time, he noticed that he, like his triplet brother, had a small tuft of red hair, but she had hair in all colours of the rainbow, and also had bright green eyes. They fell asleep together almost immediately, softly snoring, so Percy sat next to Amelia.

As he did so, her black hair turned pale pink and her eyes fluttered open the pupils a turquoise colour.

"Hello!" Percy said quietly, smiling at her. She looked at him, a confused expression on her face. For a minute, Percy panicked that she had been hit with amnesia because of the dark magic, but she soon replied back, making Percy smile even more widely with happiness.

"Can we call them Harriet Andromeda, Luke Arthur and Monty Fred?"

"Can't we change Monty?"

"Fine, Fred Monty, after your brother and my grandfather."

"Deal – how did you know about them though?"

"I had a vision – I wasn't completely unconscious – I could see everything going on around me." Percy laughed – he should have known this. At that moment, Mrs Weasley burst into the room, and squealed as she saw Amelia awake and healthy, running over to hug her.

"We're so glad you're OK!" she said, as Mr Weasely, George, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came into the room, looking slightly embarrassed that Mrs Weasley had practically ran all the way there.

"No way!" said Ginny, approaching the crib, where Harriet, Luke and Fred were stirring because of the visitors.

"Yes. Apparently, pregnancy doesn't really show up with Transmorphaguses." Said Percy, rolling his eyes at Amelia, who laughed. Mrs Weasely squealed once again, and ran to the crib, her hand outstretched. However, she stopped upon seeing it.

"Triplets?!" she exclaimed. Percy and Amelia nodded, and proceeded to explain their names and such. The triplets were being passed around, as if everyone was plying pass the parcel with delicate, precious crystals.

Amelia didn't get out of bed, because she felt physically worn out, so she stayed in bed, enjoying the joyous atmosphere. She looked across the room, and an impulse shot through her body as she saw the face of Harry Potter through the glass panel in the door, his wand out and his lips chanting an incantation…


	18. Revisiting the Hallows

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Amelia felt the world vanish around her, her happy family-in-law gathering round her bedside as she felt her eyes slowly shut. A mysterious whirring sound could be heard surrounding her, somehow focusing her brain solely on this strange noise. A loud, constant sound then filled the air, it was a sound which filled Amelia's stomach with dread, a sound somehow related to death and misery.

"Open your eyes!" said a voice, and Amelia felt someone shaking her as she tried, her eyelids closing as a bright light filled them. She was shocked to find herself fully clothed in her normal attire: a large, emerald encrusted ring adorned her small fingers, her silvery-purple hair covering a long, purple robe with blue hemlines, and her wand was in its usual wand box, made out of purple velvet.

"Where am I?" said Amelia, as she saw a blurred hand help her up. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the new, harsh light of her surroundings, and she gasped as she saw it was Harry who was helping her up.

"Get away from me! What do you want?" she shouted, flinching from Harry's hand, stepping back hurriedly.

"No, no!" It's fine! My body has been possessed! I'm good in this world – I managed to bring you here, well, because I knew what was going to happen to you and I temporarily managed to take control of my body and perform the necessary spells."

"I had an inkling – if you were just under the imperious curse, you would probably have control, but to have been possessed (again!), your spiritual body must be exhausted."

"We're in our spiritual bodies here," said Harry calmly, walking to a nearby bench and gazing at the wondrous glass panelled dome ceiling.

"So where are we – I don't know any place that exists like this!" Amelia said, trying to lighten the atmosphere slightly, but she then realised that neither she nor Harry were unhappy, strangely.

"You know where we are – I'd imagine you have visions about this place a lot – I know I've been here before."

"No, it can't be – the Deathly Hallows is a mythical place!" Amelia said nervously, looking at the thick, white mist that hung in the air and the sun shining through the glass dome.

"No, it really exists," said Harry calmly, gesturing for Amelia to sit on the bench. "Anyway, I don't suppose you know why you're here?"

"Well, the Deathly Hallows is where certain people go when they die, or something like that, but I don't know too much – wait," she said suddenly, her facing turning pale and white, "Are we dead?"

"To be honest," started Harry, Amelia hanging on his every word, "Yes, but that wouldn't explain why I was able to do what I did to bring you here, or why we are here in the first place…"

"I can't be dead though! I was fine! Whatever dark magic that hit me doesn't matter – I have recovered!"

"Amelia – you don't know that," said Harry sagely, holding her hand comfortingly. "Anyway, as I said, I can't be too sure."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I have accepted my death – I have been here for over a week, and there must be something which calms all here…It's very unusual," said Harry, looking wistfully at the clouded ceiling.

"Well done, Harry!" Said A voice from somewhere behind the bench, and Amelia gasped as she saw the tall, cloaked figure of Albus Dumbledore Emerge from the fog. "Hello, darling Amelia! I haven't seen you since you left Hogwarts! Harry, Amelia was actually in the same year as Percy, in Ravenclaw, but I don't suppose you ever met her?"

"Not until recently, Professor," Harry said, showing he still had tremendous respect for Dumbledore.

"Anyway, Amelia, fate has brought you here, and I can disclose, as the guardian of the Deathly Hallows, that you aren't dead," Dumbledore said, his hand on Amelia's shoulder, "However, you are here, clearly, for some reason."

"Why?" said Amelia stubbornly.

"You have to help Harry, whom I believe has something to ask you. Harry, come here for a moment, I must get going soon – firewhisky to be drunk etc etc," finished Dumbledore, chuckling slightly. HE put his arm around Harry's shoulders and they stepped away, not so far that Amelia could not see them, but far enough so that they couldn't be overheard.

She started to wonder what Dumbledore had to tell Harry, but as he walk back to her with a ghostly smile, her instincts told her why.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I will do whatever you ask me to," Said Amelia, hugging Harry tightly.

"It's fine – I knew I was dead, I just needed confirmation."

"But you aren't properly dead, are you? Your body still exists and you managed to take over it temporarily."

"Yes, but only because I have such strong links to Voldemort. Because something to do with him has possessed me – I don't know what – I was able to latch onto that thing," Harry explained, "But I won't be able to do it again – there's not really an explanation for why that happened."

"Why are you so calm about your death?"

"You've already asked that, Amelia. Remember when you told me about the second prophecy?" Amelia nodded, her violet hat slipping off her head. "Well, I've been prepared for death ever since then – this prophecy was more definite, and although I don't want to die yet, I must. It is my time – you know what I mean?"

Amelia nodded once again. Her visions had often foretold her of other people's deaths, and everytime she tried to prevent one, there was a serious consequence. Although she hadn't remembered it until know, her brain trawled up a memory of foreseeing Harry Potter's death from when she was a little girl, ready the story of his first triumph over Voldemort in the Daily Prophet.

"Amelia?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I need you to do something for me. Using Sectumsempra Horribilus, you must destroy my physical body."


	19. A Deceptive Infiltration

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, apart from Amelia Eliza Cordero, her triplets, and Vectum. They are mine!!**

**A/N: I will be on work experience for the next 2 weeks and will be staying somewhere else temporarily, so I probably won't update anytime soon, particularly as I go on holiday immediately afterwards! I hope you have enjoyed the story up to this point, and please review - I love reviews and reviewers alike! Finally, I must confess I don't know where the storyline will go after this, so expect _anything _to happen...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"We've got to get home – quickly," said Amelia briskly. She had unwillingly apparated from the Deathly Hallows, and it had transpired that her vitals monitor had flat-lined, but the doctors thought the machine was simply malfunctioning. It had been about 2 hours since then, and everyone was sitting around her bed, half asleep.

"Why? You can stay here as long as you want," said George, yawning slightly.

"We just have to go," Amelia said, now looking at her children, whom were fast asleep in their cot.

"I suppose we could – there's no reason we can't," said Percy, helping Amelia get out of bed. She was already fully dressed, although he was not sure how. "Mum – take everyone else and apparate home – we'll be along shortly," Percy said, "-and we'll take the triplets," he added, seeing Mrs Weasley about to scoop Harriet up into her arms.

"If you say so, dear," Mrs Weasley said, and with that, she ushered everyone else into the corridor, where they apparated.

"I'll just tell the Healers we are going – be right back," said Percy, rushing out of the room. Amelia looked worriedly out of the window, and noticed something was different. It didn't shock her to much to see purple thunder clouds welling up in the sky, as she had been expecting something like that to happen. However, she found the fact that there was absolutely no one on the street below very strange, as the hospital backed onto one of the busiest Muggle streets in London, disguised as a derelict warehouse.

"Let's get going then!" said Percy as he strode back into the room. He flicked his wand, and three tiny baby seats appeared. He places each baby into them, then apparated, holding Luke and Harriet, leaving Amelia to apparate with Fred.

Back at Grimmauld place, Mrs Weasley took everyone to the front room, where Mr Weasley flicked his wand and lit the fire, also making several more settees appearing in the centre of the large room. Everyone felt very cosy, and as Percy and Amelia arrived, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley took the babies and cradled them in their arms.

"Arthur – have you seen outside?" said Amelia, looking out of the biggest window in the house, stretching from the ceiling to the floor.

"No – why-" Mr Weasley broke off as he saw the deep indigo clouds over head, being softly illuminated by lightening in the distance. "That doesn't look natural – I'd better go to the Ministry. I'll be back soon!" He kissed Mrs Weasley's forehead and apparated before she could argue with him. She sighed, and muttered something about wanting to know everyone was safe.

It was at this moment that Amelia realised how physically exhausted she was.

"If it's OK, I think I'm going to be now – Good night, she said, edging out of the room. She rushed up the stairs and threw herself on Percy's bed, waiting for rest to come to her. However, she couldn't close her eyes, so she simply laid on the bed staring at the dark ceiling, listening to the distant rumbles of thunder.

She forced her eyes closed, and to her dismay, had a vision:

_A misty graveyard appeared out of no-where, and figures could be seen, silhouetted by the mist, but their outlines could still be seen._

_"We know how to infiltrate the charm, master," said a voice – Amelia recognised it as Harry's voice, but it sounded much more twisted than usual. _

_"Very good. However, you have yet to elaborate," said a second voice, which Amelia took to belong to Voldemort, as it sounded eloquent and controlling, as Voldemort did. _

_"Well, Master, using the brat's body I am in, I can get in – it's as simple as that," replied Harry, with much contempt in his voice._

_"Ah! I should have thought of that. However, one often overlooks the simple things – a burden of having a brilliant mind." Amelia shuddered as she heard how self-assured Voldemort was, and her hatred of him, which was already enormous, somehow expanded further. "Now, 'Harry'," he said, in a mocking voice, "If you would please, I am now going to touch your Dark Mark. Even though we can overpower them easily, I want everyone to do their part – this has been a long time coming. _

_"Yes master," Harry said, and Amelia saw his outline raise his arm, roll up the sleeve and touch the dark mark with the tip of his wand._

_"Vectum, you will have to lead the attack – you are the only one who can get in, naturally," Voldemort continued. Amelia remembered the Death Eater Vectum – he had been the biggest and most powerful she had ever seen. However, her reminiscent thoughts about him stopped when she heard lots of 'whooshing' sounds, and saw a large band of Death Eaters appears._

_"Hello, my army. The time has come, the inevitable has happened, and we will have retribution!" shouted Voldemort, shaking one of his fists to many cheers. "However, I have suspicions about you, my army, as I can't be too cure we haven't been infiltrated. It is with regret that you will now be decimated, unless someone owns up to being a traitor. If they don't, people will be killed on their behalf, and being 'good'; they will probably go mad. However, even if there isn't a traitor, this is a necessary measure," Voldemort finished. Amelia couldn't help to notice that there was a considerable amount of glee in his voice, even though he said he would regret his actions._

_"Avada Kedava! Avada Kedava!" he began saying, pointing randomly at his 'beloved' Death Eaters, and making random gaps appear in the circle as bodies fell into the mist. "One last person, but who shall it be? Ah! Bellatrix! You have fulfilled what I wanted you to do!"_

_"Please, Master, I have much more to offer!" Bellatrix pleaded, sounding pathetic and frightened._

_"However, I have nothing else for you to do. Avada Kedava!" Voldemort said, his voice echoing around the empty graveyard._

_"That will be all, for now!" Voldemort said, laughing slightly. "Now, we will override the order of the Phoenix once and for all! Join hands in séance, and Vectum will apparate us into the vicinity of Grimmauld Place!"_

Amelia awoke from her vision, shaking and terrified, and what was worse was that she could here loud cracks down stairs: the sound made by apparition…


	20. More than a Game

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read the story this far and everyone who has reviewed it - special thanks must got to Frofeexox and VampirePrincessElvira! I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and as always, please review, whatever you have to say about it so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Amelia reacted instinctively: she had had enough of the Death Eaters constantly tearing peoples' lives up like rubbish, and wanted their actions to end. She wanted them to end full stop. But she didn't know how, and didn't have the strength. As she was about to give out, a thought came to her mind, a thought embroiled in silver mist and happiness. She grabbed her wand and let the feelings from this though fill her body, and a silver swan erupted from her wand tip. It soared majestically into the air before diving down the stairs out of sight.

She didn't have time to ponder what the swan would do, however, as she heard a loud cry of frustration from downstairs, followed by heavy footsteps, echoing through the ancient house. Amelia then began to envisage her swan patronus, attempting to apparate, but for some reason, she wasn't able to. She started to panic as a fleeting vision flashed through her head, portraying her cornered in her room by countless Death Eaters, a thin, cloaked figure at the forefront.

"Duro!" she cried, as the door to her room was smashed open. The Death Eater forcing his was through immediately turned to stone, blocking others from getting into the room. She sighed momentarily with relief, but a female voice shouted "Confrigo!" and the stony Death Eater exploded into billions of tiny shard, piercing Amelia's clothes and flesh.

"Halt!" shouted a somewhat majestic voice, causing all other Death Eaters to freeze immediately and turn to face the doorway. The unfortunate female Death Eater who destroyed her companion was still standing in the doorway, and a flash of green light engulfed her body, making it turn into blackened dust. "Clever Amelia! You are very clever…and for that reason, I don't want to kill you!" Voldemort said calmly, stepping slowly into the room, holding his wand loosely in his hand. "Not yet, anyway. As you will undoubtedly know, I have always been fascinated by duelling, and upon my many years in exile, I uncovered an ancient set of rules for a special kind of duel, perhaps comparable to the Muggle game of 'hide and seek'," Voldemort said, chuckling slightly. "Except in our game, if you get found, you lose more than the game Amelia. It is your choice, anyway – do you want to play?" he continued, walking up to Amelia and putting his scarred face close to hers in a patronising manner. "Before you refute," he added, as Amelia opened her mouth, "this is your only option. Now, Vectum, seal all exits! I wouldn't want Amelia to have an advantage! 1…2…"

Amelia started to panic. This was a nightmare for her: she had to hide in a dark, ancient house inhabited currently by innumerable Death Eaters, and Voldemort would search for her, and when she would be found, which she would be eventually, she would die. Although it was unlike her, she remained rooted to the spot with fear, unable to find the courage to move.

"5…6…"

She looked around at the Death Eaters, all of whom seemed to have filed silently into the room during Voldemort's unnecessary speech. Their faces were leering at her, and she realised that this was exactly what her earlier vision had portrayed: she was cornered helplessly.

"8…9…"

She bolted for the stairs, knocking over several Death Eaters as she ran past them. As she reached the landing, she turned briefly to see Voldemort smiling at her maliciously. She took the opportunity to fire several killing curses randomly into the room, and threw herself down the stairs, hoping Voldemort hadn't already started. She reached the bottom of the grand staircase and heard Voldemort shout "Ready or not, ere I come!" She thought for a moment about how surreal this situation seemed, but then realised Voldemort was about to start descending the stairs, so she ran wildly towards the kitchen, slamming the living room door as she passed as a ploy.

"Amelia dear, surely you don't underestimate my intelligence that much?" Voldemort sneered as he reached the bottom of the staircase. However, Amelia, who had just reached the kitchen, heard Voldemort go into the living room, and looked around feverently hoping to find an amazing hiding place. An idea came to her mind just as she was about to duck under the table, and she drew her wand, drawing a thin, red line on the floor in the doorway to the kitchen. She didn't know what this would do, but knew it would hinder Voldemort.

Under the table, she ensured that she was as well hidden as she could be, and started to wonder how long Voldemort would take to find her. Surely he knew whereabouts she was, but she thought he would drag the 'game' out just to make her even more nervous. Whilst these thoughts flashed across her mind, her wand emitted several small, yellow sparks, which unravelled and went into the wooden table, filling it with a strange energy.

To Amelia, years seemed to pass before Voldemort entered, yet she didn't feel ready when his footsteps began to draw closer to the kitchen. She started to panic even more, and became breathless. She hastily tried to calm herself down,. But had to resort to holding her breath as Voldemort entered the room. It was now, however, that she found out what the red line was for. As Voldemort stepped over it, his cloaks caught fire, burning them rapidly and effortlessly. Amelia took the opportunity to calm herself down, so she was breathing normally, but Voldemort extinguished the flames and stopped thrashing around quickly.

"Clever, but you are in here, and you have given me ideas of what I should do to you before I kill _you_, you worthless brat!" Voldemort roared in anger. He turned to face the table, and Amelia had to stop herself from gasping as she saw his red snake-like eyes, his leathery, white skin and his mouth, which looked like a horrible gash on his lower face. The skin around his eyes had been charred slightly from the fire, making him look even more inhuman.

She saw his eyes widen and his mouth twist into a smile as he bent down to peer under the table. She couldn't help it, but she started shaking wildly as she saw Voldemort's long, spindly fingers pull out a chair and feel under the table, as if hoping to grab Amelia's robe. His hand crept closer to Amelia, and touched her leg. She closed her eyes, but opened them in shock as Voldemort tucked the chairs he had pulled out back in. His hand had gone right through her. She realised she must have subconsciously cast a disillusionment charm on herself, and wondered how long it would last.

Voldemort left the room, roaring with frustration. He thundered up the stairs and barked at his Death Eaters to join in the search. Amelia, thinking she was still completely invisible and ghost-like, stood up, expecting to go right through the table. However, the charm had ended and her head made contact with the table, making a loud sound. Despite feeling dizzy, she managed to make out the sounds of Death Eaters running down the stairs, so she decided to get out of the table and levitate herself above it.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' she thought in her head, pointing her wand at her self. She opened her eyes and realised the spell hadn't worked. The Death Eaters were nearly in the room, and Amelia shut her eyes again, repeating the spells desperately in her head. She only opened her eyes when she heard several Death Eaters burst into the room and heard them gasp. She had been expecting to feel some sort of curse hitting her, however, opening her eyes revealed she was now hovering above the ceiling, her back gently brushing the grey ceiling.

"She's under the table – get the Dark Lord," said a Death Eater, which Amelia took to be Vectum because of his enormous size.

"No! We'd better check first – he'd kill us if she wasn't under there!"

"Fine – you check though," growled Vectum impatiently. Amelia had been so engrossed in watching the mindless Death Eaters that she hadn't realised she had begun to sink, slowly falling to the cold kitchen floor. It was when one of the Death Eaters was under the table searching and Vectum was watching tensely that she realised. She squealed as she got her wand out, but fortunately no one looked up.

'Wingardium Leviosa!" she thought, however, it wasn't working again. The edge of her violet robe was now touching the top of Vectum's hooded robe. It was hopeless trying to stop herself falling, so she thought 'Avada Kedava' as she pointed her wand at Vectum. The flash from the curse illuminated the room so brightly that she was sure that other Death Eaters would come to the kitchen, but for now, Vectum, was dead. She took a deep breath and did the same to the other Death Eater, who was just emerging from under the table. A rash idea formed into her head in which she burrowed into the floor of the kitchen, so she help out her want and thought 'defodio!' The concrete floor of the kitchen started to melt away, and she was soon enough below the level of the remaining floor. She stopped the spell when she was about four metres below floor level, melting enough space for her to be comfortable in. She then stood up and gauged out another tunnel with the same spell, moving sideways, so that anyone looking in wouldn't be able to see her. She stopped quickly, however, and waited. As soon as someone fell in, she would kill them.

Soon enough, an unwary Death Eater lumbered into the hole, not looking where he was going. He started to look up, and as he caught a fleeting glimpse of Amelia's face, he was engulfed by a green light, and his limp body fell to the floor. That was Amelia's plan, but she knew it wouldn't be long until someone noticed the hole. She briefly looked around her small cavern and saw a small, red pebble sticking out of the earth around her. She picked it out and held it tightly as she heard another person enter the room.

After several tense seconds, the person fell in, but Amelia was shocked to see they landed perfectly on their feet, their cloaked figure with their back to her. A feeling of despair filled her body, as the figure turned around and two red eyes were visible within the hood, which shielded the person's face. She fell to the floor before the green light could engulf her…


	21. Sacrifice for Life

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

They were staying deep in the Amazon Rainforest, no knowing how they had got there. Mr and Mrs Weasely had managed to construct a small camp, with the help of Percy, Hermione, Ron and Hermione's parents, with Ginny looking after Fred, Luke and Harriet, but one person was missing: Amelia.

It was dawn in the rainforest, and all around them, Hermione and Ron could hear the ominous chorus of the exotic creatures, which resided here. The humidity was almost unbearable, but Hermione had though of a spell, which created a force field around the caster, making them impervious to high levels of humidity in the air. There was one drawback to the spell, however; no one could hug each other whilst under its effects, as they would simply bounce off the other person.

"We'll just have to take out berries, Ron – I really don't want to stay out here for too long. You know what your dad said," said Hermione seriously, glancing around, snatching a couple of scarlet berries from a spiny bush.

"Relax – I really doubt Death Eaters would look for us out here," Ron said, trying to comfort Hermione. However, she still looked anxious, so he added, "Besides, wearing those black robes and hoods, can you imagine how much they'd sweat here?" Hermione chuckled, making Ron smile. Unbeknown to anyone else, the pair had agreed once more to marry as soon as they escaped.

"I guess we should go back anyway, you know, before the others start worrying," Hermione said, sighing heavily. With that, the pair started carefully treading their way back to camp, and although they didn't know were it was, they could soon hear a baby's cry: the triplets must have woken up!

"Hello? Is anyone up? We've got breakfast!" Ron shouted as they entered the camp's confines.

"Yeah, I'm up – everyone else have gone somewhere – they didn't say," said Ginny, emerging from a shack, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Don't you even know why they went somewhere?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of – there was a flash of green light, but I don't know what it was" said Ginny, trying to remember the mysterious flash, "Are those scarlet berries? Give me some! We might as well eat now – we don't know when they'll be back." Ron tossed a few berries randomly at Ginny, several landing on the dust-ridden floor. "Thanks for that, Ronald," she said, making Ron grimace by using his full name. "Oh, by the way, you two should go check on the triplets – they won't shut up and I can't stand it any more! They're worse than a chorus of banshees being bitten by rabid dogs! They have actually put me off ever having a child of my own," finished Ginny, somewhat wistfully Hermione saw a smile flicker across Ginny's face, however, she didn't linger, as the triplets had now started wailing louder, reaching an ear-splitting volume.

Whilst Ron and Hermione were sorting the triplets out, Ginny stuffed the berries in her mouth. When she finished, her thoughts turned to the future: when she would get out of here: what she would do: what life would be like until Harry returned to normal (Amelia hadn't told anyone about her trip to the Deathly allows).

Hermione and Ron calmed the babies quickly and found Ginny outside, close to tears.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" said Hermione, shooting dirty looks at Ron for not saying anything.

"Nothing – I just choked on the berries – that's all," Ginny said, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Well, if your sure," Hermione said reassuringly – she knew that wasn't the reason, whereas Ron simply smiled, shrugged his shoulders and walked off. "You'll have to excuse your brother, you know, emotional range and sensitivity of a teaspoon," Hermione said, sighing. Ginny laughed, and left Hermione, going into her shack to get some sleep.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione, seeing Ron was about to leave the camp. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ron turned around with a look of surprise adorning his face.

"What've I done to upset you?!" he shouted back in a startled voice

"Nothing," Hermione sighed. "You're not going to find the others, are you?"

"Naturally – I want to know what they are looking for."

"No need – they're right behind you," Hermione said calmly, however, the expression on her face changed as she saw Percy carrying something large. "Go help him Ron!" Hermione shouted, running up to them, slapping Ron playfully around the head.

"What is it Percy?" Hermione asked in as panicked voice.

"We've found Amelia," Percy said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Is she –"

"Dead?" Ron interrupted Hermione, earning himself another slap.

"Yes – we think the flash of green light was a killing curse.

"But how did she get here? You can't apparate when you're, you know –"

"Dead," Ron interrupted again, earning another harder slap for himself. Percy laid Amelia's body on the floor, and Hermione bent down to examine her.

"Nos Victum Nex," Hermione whispered. There was a collective gasp from the group as the silver light from the spell entered Amelia's mouth, but nothing happened. "She hasn't been cursed or anything – why isn't this working?!" Hermione said, starting to sound hysterical. She touched Amelia's bare hand with her fingertips, and her thoughts were suddenly invaded by Amelia's voice.

"Hermione," Amelia's voice sounded, in its usual mystic tones.

"Yes?" Hermione whispered out loud. Everyone looked at her strangely – they couldn't hear what she was hearing.

"I'm not dead, but I will be soon." Amelia continued.

"Can't we save you?" Hermione whispered in reply.

"There's only one way, but it is dark, Hermione, and I don't want to resort to it."

"Tell me – we might be able to do it!" Hermione replied. She could hear Amelia sigh.

"It involves a spell – a spell which will age my children by a decade, but the life taken from them will be used to restore me."

"I'm sure Percy will use it! He wants to save you!"

"I don't want to take my children's' lives, Hermione, you have to understand…"

"No – I know the spell. You just told me telepathically, even if you weren't aware of it!" Hermione said, and she broke contact with Amelia. Everyone was looking at her, questioning her moment of madness, but she just stood up and marched to the babies' cot. "Percy – use this spell and it will restore Amelia," Hermione siad, thinking of the spell and its unfortunate side effects. Somehow, Percy must have got the message telepathically, because he nodded and his children started growing quickly, their legs and arms expanding, hair lengthening until they reached the physical age of 10. Amelia's eyelids fluttered and she screamed as what must have happened in order for her to awaken…

* * *

**A/N Extra special thanks must go to Mr Tump Kooniart and VampirePrincessElvira for being such fantastic reviewers. The end of this story is nearly here - please review to tell me your thoughts!**

**Amelia: If you don't review, I might have to die again...PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Hermione: Calm down Amelia! I'm sure the nice readers will review.**

**Ron: No they won't!**

**Hermione: Shut up, teaspoon!**


	22. The End

**A/N This is the last chapter - it probably won't end like you think, but I wanted to leave it ambiguous. Anyway...sorry about the long wait to update - more reviews would've helped! Enjoy this...or maybe not!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Amelia's mouth opened in horror as she saw her little babies evolve, their limbs lengthening out of their surreally small torsos, which eventually caught up. When the whole transformation was complete, she was staring at two boys, each with bright red hair and inquiring green eyes, and a girl, whose hair was long and bright pink - she looked the spitting image of Amelia at the age of 10. She stood up, dusting herself off, and wondered up to her children, looking at them intently, scrutinising their innocent features. The rest of the Weasley/Granger clan stood back from her, letting her do what she must.

Amelia was face to face with her children, however, strangely, they weren't looking at anything in particular – their gazes were fixed ahead, and there was something about them, which seemed almost …robotic

She reached out with her hand, which was ghostly pale, and stroked Harriet's cheek. Harriet blinked briefly, and then fell to the ground, as did her triplet brothers.

"Children?" Amelia said sadly. Her mind was a mess: she turned around and found everyone else running up to her and the triplets, their mouths screaming out agonisingly. But she could hear no sounds. She didn't even care.

"Why are you on the floor, children?" She turned around to see several people shaking her triplets by the shoulders. Their eyes were still open, but Amelia noticed they were cold and lifeless, like misted orbs. She looked at everyone with an ambiguous expression, and noticed all of their attention was focused on the triplets: she was invisible in their eyes. They all ran up to her, and in a temporary moment of panic, she ran out of the camp, frightened that she'd murdered her own flesh and blood.

Unfortunately, no one took any notice of Amelia leaving the camp; therefore no one tried to stop her. She soon reached the outer edge of the camp and stepped into the dense undergrowth that littered the floor of the surrounding jungle.

"Amelia?" said a voice coming from her left.

"Who is it?" Amelia hissed, drawing her wand, which was emitting strange sparks.

"Amelia, it's just me – Ginny!" Ginny whispered in surprise. She had her hand on her stomach, adding to Amelia's illusion that she looked bigger than usual.

'Quick!' Amelia thought. 'She's suspicious!' "I was just getting some food, you know, for dinner," Amelia said unconvincingly, but Ginny just gave a sad nod and walked away, working her way through the immense undergrowth.

Amelia heard a scream from behind her, and turned around. She could just about see the camp through thick tree branches, but couldn't quite see what was happening. After several intense moments of squinting, she realised what was happening: Death Eaters, each one abnormally tall surrounded the camp, wearing surreal silver masks.

She panicked once more: she couldn't just let her friends and family die! But on the other hand, Harry's voice rang out in her ears – "You must kill me." She knew she didn't have a choice. By the time she started walking away, a ruby plume of smoke erupted high into the air, temporarily illuminating the canopy of leaves scarlet. It was ironic that death could be so beautiful…

A thought entered her mind: the Death Eaters would know she was missing. She had to run. Her legs started moving as quickly as they could, and she automatically jumped over any small obstacles that entered her path. However, after what felt like years of running, Amelia's luck finally ran out.

A log. That was all that was in her way. But she couldn't find the energy to get over it – although it was about as tall as her, it would've been relatively easy to climb. But it was too late.

"Amelia," a voice said. It sounded hoarse, like the person had a bad cold, but this person didn't. "Amelia," it repeated. "Amelia."

"Shut up!" screamed Amelia – she'd had enough. She hatred that her life was so full of death and destruction. She hated having to fight for everything. She just hated it. "AVADA KEDAVA!" she shouted at the top of her voice, pointing her wand into the darkness surrounding her. She heard a thump as a body hit the ground.

Slowly, she rose to her feet, and tentatively walked over to see whom she had killed. Her heart leapt as she saw Harry's body eagle-spread on the floor. Tears leaked from her heavy eyes. When he was possessed, the body did not really look like Harry, but in death, their was something peaceful about it: Amelia was sure that Harry was out of the Deathly Hallows and on his way to wherever the dead go.

Amelia failed to notice the corpse's eyes opened, and as they did, an immense presence shot out of the body, running straight through Amelia. She fell to the floor, her last vision of her own body being surrounded by flames and smoke…

* * *

4 months later…

Ginny woke up. In her arms, her child gurgled happily, and all she could do back was smile sadly: She had been wandering around the forest all this time trying to get out, but had so far failed. A though occurred to her.

"I shall name you after your father," Ginny said, smiling at her gurgling child. "Neville…"

* * *

**A/N You know what to do now - hit the go button - the story's over and I really want to know what you think of the ending! By the way, there won't be a sequel, but there is a challenge related to Amelia for anyone who wished to take it up in my profile...  
**


End file.
